Unpredictable
by PurpleBlueberry
Summary: Life is full of possibilities. Endless possibilities. Hidden abilities every human being has. Living at Sabaody Archipelago, discovering those abilities was a must. Though some people were better at it. (yaoi, yuri, lemons, gore and other pervy stuff...hehe!)
1. Stalking

It was Saturday morning. Or maybe Friday? Nah, it was Tuesday. A beautiful Tuesday morning, warm and sunny, fit for early autumn. The good people of Sabaody Archipelago were doing their daily chores, yelling at stupid drivers, hiding from Eustass Kid's wrath, exchanging info about the gang war. Usual shit. Trafalgar Law loved his life at the metropolis, the one half at least. The part that didn't have Doflamingo fucking his ass. Literally. Law was a man of twenty three years old, known in the Underworld under the nickname 'The Surgeon of Death'. Ever since his parents died when he was ten, Law had been living with the infamous broker. His life was going perfectly, still not normal for a child, until his thirteenth birthday. Doflamingo led him up into his room to give him his 'gift'. Frankly, Law had received quite the package. That made the stern male close up to himself even more. It's been around nine or eight years since Doflamingo first made him his lover and Law managed to get over this shit with the help of his best friend.

Law was an early bird but his ached head like crazy. He never got hangovers! As he tried to get up, he noticed two things. One, he wasn't in his house and two, there was another person next to him. A black haired woman. Judging by the tattooed arm and back, the marble-like skin and the short black hair, he was _so_ fucked."Mihawk." He murmured annoyed. No response."Mihawk." He said again, shaking her a little."For fuck's sake Serena! Wake the hell up!" He yelled and the said woman jumped up.

"Ow..." Serena whined and blinked a few times."My ass hurts." She took notice of the caramel-skinned jackass next to her."It's you Falgar...What did you do to me? It hurts a lot! Fucking...butthurt..."

"Did we fuck last night?"

"Yes, you did." A cold feminine voice said from the door and they both turn to look at her. Rebecca looked terrible, with black bags under her bright blue eyes. Her pink hair was disheveled and she was holding a cup of coffee that had stained her pink, bunny-pajamas.

Rebecca was condemned in a life of being with Serena. Though the girl had gone some really tough times, she still managed to get through them with a smile on her face. Of course she wouldn't be anywhere without the help of her loved ones, Serena and her father. When she was little, her entire family fell victim into the gang war with her being the only survivor. She knew that her aunt was somewhere out there but not for sure. Her family was innocent. The only reason why the were even into this mess was because her mother agreed to take on the case. Along with Serena's mother, Rosemary, Scarlett used to work at the Internal Affairs. It didn't take long for her to come closer to the answer, it didn't take long for the criminals to get to them as well.

"Becca, my love." Serena giggled."Why didn't you sleep well?"

"Because I had you two idiots moaning and screaming all night."

"All night?" Law asked, his tone oozing with smugness.

"Like a rapper in a strip club!" Serena grinned stupidly and laughed, then bro-fisted with Law. Rebecca sighed and walked away without lifting her feet from the floor.

Serena was glad there was someone responsible in this house. Rebecca had been her best friend for twenty years and her first love as well. Breaking up and reuniting was something common for the two women until they realised to just 'have fun' with each other when there was great need. Serena wasn't the relationship type, she actually sucked at it. The only long-term relationship she had, lasted for a year or maybe more, was during freshman year at college. Her boyfriend was none other than her kindergarten enemy, Eustass Kid. The two made an effort to make up. The result was a rather simple relationship based on lust, fists (don't get any ideas...) and very violent sex. By the time they had broken up, each missed an arm, Serena had obtained a thin scar passing from her left eye and Kid had a shattered ego. That was the main reason why he threw vending machines, refrigerators etc. at her every time he saw her walking around the city center.

Being the sexiest, most beautiful woman around meant lots of trouble. Serena was the kind of girl that had grown up in luxury and fell into the Underworld's tempting call. Since Crocodile was her mother's friend, Serena wasn't completely alien with the dark community. It wasn't long before she discovered that Doflamingo was the Joker and she became an informant, the best one in the area. Soon, she had enough money to do whatever she wanted. Money was the only thing she wanted and needed since she was disinherited. Someone had to pay for the school fees and everything. Her father, an honorable swordsman, wouldn't tolerate his daughter being a notorious troublemaker. Because the truth was, Serena had been causing trouble nearly her whole life. At middle school, she and Law almost blew up a lab, at high school they had miraculously managed to revive a dead frog and many many more. Law was happy to finally have found someone who shared his character, he knew it since the day he saw her thirteen years ago.

The two had agreed to never have sex with each other unless there was a big need. Judging by their pounding heads, there was no need. Some fucker thought it funny to slip things into their drinks. Serena knew exactly who this fucker was. Her beloved brother, James.

"We were at Ace's party." Serena started, rolling onto her stomach. Her ass hurt too fucking much, she couldn't even lay on it. Groaning, she rolled on her stomach again."Fucking hell Trafalgar, how hard did you fuck me?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that kept on screaming my name and urged me to move faster." He smirked and traced a long finger along her beautiful pouting lips.

Serena clicked her tongue and frowned even more."I sucked you off." She muttered and Law started laughing."Not funny, prick! I'm never getting drunk again." She bitterly said, burying her face in her soft pillow. Law planed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade, a little further from where snow frozen and colored flesh clashed with silver iron. He sat on her knees and she whined under him, shaking to get him off.

Quickly, he grabbed her by the throat and forced her upwards."Say, if you don't remember what happened, wanna plant some new memories?"

"Fuck off, cunt." She snorted and jumped off the bed. Law had the chance to look at her divine body for the first time and he couldn't get enough of it."What?" She asked him, annoyed before she saw him staring at her breasts."I'll show 'em to ya later. We got a lecture now."

Law groaned and rolled on his back."Do we have to go?" Whenever they went to any of their lectures they were either sleeping or not there. But when it came down to Serena's favorite, their absence would be a sin. Serena was there but she annoyed the man ten times more than she did with everyone else, wanting to attract his attention.

Smoker was a man around his mid thirties, tall and charming, with his trademark smoke-white hair and reddish-brown eyes. Their biology professor was quite gruff but had his own way to express kindness. When it came down to those evil pricks sitting at the front row, smirking at him, kindness was as rare as a decent Justin Bieber song. Meaning non-existent. Trafalgar and Mihawk annoyed him, especially the girl. Just staring into her eyes made him wanna punch her, her aura was oozing with arrogance. Plus, she was harassing him. Not really but she always stayed after class to ask questions. _Wanna go out with me _was a question, a bit off though.

This day was no exception. After he was done with the lesson, he watched as almost everyone was leaving the amphitheater. When he was done with packing his things, he turned around and saw the seductive female walking to him. Serena batted her eyelashes and smirked. Law glanced at her as he left and smiled.

"What do you want?" He sighed in annoyance, expecting Serena to repeat her routine once more.

Much to his surprise, Serena placed her laptop in front of him and frowned."Could you repeat the last part, please? I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled and looked at the missing part."And why weren't you paying attention?"

"There was a thread on 4chan and I couldn't stop laughing?"

"4chan? Really Mihawk?" Come to think of it, he wouldn't expect anything more or less from her.

Serena simply smiled at him. He didn't like her but he had to admit, she was attractive. She always had her eyes half-closed because she was always bored. Venom came out from her beautiful mouth, making others seem inferior to her. Serena believed herself to be the Queen of the world just be cause was a tad bit more intelligent and wealthy. Smoker loathed this kind of people the most and he thought her to be their representative.

"Thanks." She said and put the laptop back into her back. Right when he thought she was gonna leave, she stayed glancing down at him."Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Why not!?" Serena pouted, her lips looking like a puffy ribbon.

"I am your teacher and you are my student." He explained what needed no explanation. What was not to understand? Serena was a clever woman, she knew that. But she was also hot-headed and wouldn't back down until she got what she wanted."Besides, I would never go out with an informant."

"You think I am immoral, ?" She arched an eyebrow, folding her arms beneath her breasts."I am only telling people what they want to hear. A little favor. After all, a good woman must help her fellows." Suddenly, she pointed a long finger in front of him."One date and it'll be over."

"Don't you have lectures to go to?"

"I have Shanks but he's my godfather so I'll pass anyway. Besides, he's probably on tumblr."

Smoker face palmed ni his mind, something that he really did when the woman asked him the same question again. Flashing her a second glance, he noticed that Serena was charming. A very charming woman that smelled like cherries."You're fifteen years younger than me," he said, mostly reminding himself of that fact.

"Only? I've been with men older than you."

"Like...?"

"I'll tell you at Saturday night."

"How 'bout Friday?"

"Sure." Grabbing a sheet of paper, she quickly dabbled a few letters and handed it to him."See ya."

* * *

After school, it was time for her favorite little hobby. Human observation. Serena could walk for hours, only stopping to hear something interesting. She was doing what she had been dreaming ever since she was a little girl; a job she enjoyed. Absolutely free, with her own schedule, though the risks were greater. Most of the time, huge thugs, all poker faced and dressed in black would follow her, trying to isolate her and lead her to their bosses. Sometimes, the Bosses themselves would pop up. Only Crocodile and Doflamingo actually, since Crocodile was a family friend. Doflamingo was just annoying. But just like every other person, he was a perfect book for her. Serena loved watching their reactions, hearing their voices, smelling their scent of sweat and anxiety.

Rebecca joked about it, saying that she wasn't human. Her father was half freaked out, half amazed by his daughter's abilities. After all, she was the one out of five children that resembled him the most, both outside and inside. Their few differences made them clash and it would get quite fierce. Serena had absolutely no value in human life, regarded people as her playthings something that Mihawk was finding completely disgusting. That was another reason why he disinherited his daughter. Because the reasons varied and must of them were simply out of hunch. Hearing rumours about her was hard even for him, made him wanna kill the bastard that talked this way about his innocent angel. For the man to talk like this meant that she was neither innocent nor an angel, though she looked like one.

Humans seemed like ants, pawns as she was ascending in the glass elevator. She could still watch their heads forming a moving collage, a body. Sabaody was at stake. At the lobby, two men were talking about another attack. What amazed her the most was that people feared the unknown above everything else. They did not know who this other person was, the one that controled everything and everyone, the man that had been messing with the Underworld for four good years. To her, it was just another amazing personality to discover, a new wonder to be found. Humans were so deliciously unpredictable, everyone except from Eustass. That was why she didn't like him so much, because she knew his every move before he could actually think about doing it. Rumour had it that this person, Shadow as they called him, had an enormous network of people working for him without even knowing it. Invisibility. No traces. No identities. Nothing. Yet somehow, they were obedient to this imaginary leader and his rather peculiar orders that did not seem like orders. More than favors asked from a friend.

The small ringing sound informed her that she had reached the top floor of the spectacular skyscraper, where her father's office was situated. The hall, simple yet luxurious, had couches for those in wait, paintings, small tables and magazines. Near the huge black ebony door was a large desk and a cute little blonde behind it. The girl was talking at the phone and writing something on a folder so she didn't notice the beauty's presence. She was really pretty, with a heart-shaped face, stawberry-blonde curly hair and her color had a pale pink shade, like a sugarplum. Serena let out a small cough and the girl snapped her neck at her. A pretty blush took over her cute face when she encountered the golden-eyed woman, two bright green eyes sticking on her and long, black lashed batting rapidly.

"Hello," Serena smiled, flashing her white teeth at the other woman. She squinted her eyes to read the small card pinned at the girl's pale blue jacket."Stella."

"M-Miss Mihawk." Stella stuttered."Please wait up for a moment, sir."

"_Goddammit! Just put him through!"_

"Hey Crocodile!" Serena greeted happily, her voice dinning into the man's ears through the receiver.

"_Hey kid." _Crocodile greeted back and exhaled something, most likely his cigar smoke."_Nevermind, I'll call back later."_

"H-Have a good day sir." Stella muttered and hang up.

"First day?" Stella nodded."Don't be so worried 'bout it. I'm sure you'll do great. My father's co-workers are handpicked. He must've his reasons for picking you." Stella blushed even more, a pleasant heat coming from her cheeks."Remember, my father only chooses a person based on his or hers skills, not by appearance. I do not mean to offend you, of course." She gave the dumb-founded female a stunning smile."You do not lack good looks." If that was possible, Stella blushed a red same to the skeleton of her rectangular glasses." You have a beautiful name. It means star in Latin." She regarded the nearly dying woman with her blazing eyes and smiled kindly."Here," Serena handed her a small blue card,"if you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me."

Some mumbling sounds could be heard as Serena pushed the door opened and walked inside the office. A very spacious room, mostly in crimson and black. A soft, red carpet was covering the black flooring. In front of the window that occupied the whole wall was a large black desk with a laptop, some papers and a phone on it, her father behind. Two comfortable office chairs had been put in front of the desk while at a darker corner of the room was a small sitting spot, with a bar, couches and a table.

Mihawk raised his head and smiled faintly, then returned to his work."What good wind brings you here, Serenity?"

"None. Just the worry for my father's life." Mihawk snorted, assuming that his daughter was there for money."C'mon! I just wanted to see ya, that's all! Is it wrong to care about you?"

He took his glasses off and let them on the desk. He gestured her to sit and she obliged, crossing her legs as soon as she did so."I never said that. Tell me, why are you here though?"

"I assume you know who's back, right?" At that, Mihawk slammed his forehead against the black wood. Serena started laughing loudly, nearly falling from her chair as her father started hitting his head again and again and again.

"Don't remind me." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Mom went to pick him up." Serena said after checking up her cell phone."I actually missed Shanks."

"Don't say that name."

"Whatever. I know you can't live without Red." Serena laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Sighing, he raised his head and looked at her. His daughter was certainly a very beautiful young lady, tall and slender for her age. To him, Serena was a tiny bird that had only lived twenty-three years on this planet. She reminded him of himself as she stood there, looking down at everyone else, with her hands knotted behind her back. He prefered her with long hair, though short made her look a bit younger. Serena always looked as though she was older, no one knew for how long exactly. Some claimed that she had no age, only divine beauty. But he was there when she was born, a tiny little creature, all pale and big-eyed. Yet this little kitten had evolved into this, the woman that was gazing at the world as if it was her property.

"What are these for?" He pointed at the bags she had brought with her.

"I went to buy some decent food for Ace and-" She paused. Saying Law's name would ignite a very dangerous fire, a fire named _that cunt that destroyed my daughter. _Mihawk hated Law, from his furry hat to his polished boots. Then again, what to expect from a child that was raised by Doflamingo?"-noticed some really good pieces so I bought little things." Bringing out a small, black bag she gave it took him."It's a small gift. It matches your eyes." Inside it was a tie, a simple one, in a soft golden shade, warm like honey.

"Thank you sweetie."

Picking the bags up, she kissed him again and walked to the door."See ya Dad."

* * *

Ace's apartment was in a building in the city center, just besides another breath-taking skyscraper. The man's house was situated on the seventh floor, a pretty but messy place. From where he was, Doflamingo could see the cunning angel entering the house. After wrinkling her little nose in disgust, she called out something, probably her cousin's name. Those binoculars were very convenient and allowed him to watch her every movement closely. His office was a at the top floor but using the only useful birthday gift he had ever had, that wasn't a problem.

Prior meeting her, he had heard rumours about a little Noble brat-girl, causing trouble all over the Archipelago. One day, five years after he had adopted Law, someone knocked on the door. Outside was her, Serena, only fifteen years old and much more cheery. He had always been trying to get the right chance and finally have her on his bed but she was smarter than she looked. The only times when he could be or feel close to her were when he went to ask for her services and while doing this.

Stalking her was the only reason why he was still at his office. He had to somehow justify this outrageous income of his and since Rosemary had penetrated the justice system, things were a bit tough. Okay, more difficult than surviving an Elfen Lied marathon without crying. The woman was a fucking nightmare! And her little clones even worse. Especially the boy. Serena wasn't too troublesome on this section since she was considered an outlaw, it was James that got on his nerves. Arrogant but more tactful than his twin, always polite and smiling, the man could get through everything with ease. Having followed his mother's footsteps, James had chosen a career into law enforcement. Being only a college student wasn't a problem for him. His grades, wealth and manners allowed him to get on everyone's good side. With those big yellow eyes of his, he was monitoring every suspicious move, even the slightest thingy.

For the time being, Joker wanted to forget his stupid problems and concentrate on this magnificent lady. He watched as she started chopping tomatoes, sitting on the counter. Serena had changed from jeans and hoodie to a pair of Looney Tunes boxers and an oversized Daft Punk shirt that slipped from her thin shoulders every now and then, revealing flesh or iron. He licked his lips, watching her sweat above the steam. Serena stood above the pot for second and inhaled some of the steam, then smiled satisfied. She jumped down and since he wanted to get a better look at her, he stood up and walked a few steps away from his chair. She was at the living room, picking up things that didn't belong there. He inhaled sharply went she bent to pick a pair of muddy jeans.

"Dammit girl..." He whispered. There was no need to, since he was the only one in his office, it was just the only way he could speak at the moment. Serena had a fine body, probably because of fencing, he thought. Even when with others, Doflamingo would not hesitate to say his opinion, bad or good, relevant or not, out loud. Blunt and shameless."Like you my beloved Rena-cha~n!"

He gasped when he saw her taking a dress too short for her father to ever approve, black like her hair."I'd love to see you in that. Or even better, without it! Fufufufufu!" Laughing at his own joke, the blond moved back to his chair when Serena walked into the kitchen, only to freak out. He couldn't hear but he could see and imagine her voice coming out hoarse as always, foul words flying from a pair of sweet lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips. Law was a lucky bastard.

After tossing some other ingredients in the pot, she smiled with satisfaction again, having drunk some of the soup. Careful not to burn herself, Serena removed it from the hot-plate and into two bowls. She put them into the microwave and walked to the living room to clean Ace's mess. Every move she made, he watched it careful, azure eyes examining closely behind rose-tinted shades. He had to bite his lip whenever she tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her small ear. Doflamingo found this really charming, for no reason though. Law had told him once the number of earings Serena was wearing but he could not remember it.

And then it happened. Serena started taking her clothes off, revealing that divine body she was hiding underneath. The binoculars slipped from his hand and fell to the floor when the beauty was left in only her underwear, leaving him to gasp for air. Her marble white came in perfect contrast with her lace underwear and black hair that clung prettily on sweaty flesh.

"Well fuck." He muttered, looking down at the bulge in his pants. He wanted to just break the glass and barge into the apartment, get over with that hideous torturer. Or maybe he could just walk in there casually, ask her for her services. Little by little and since he was quite the charmer, Serena would fall on his bed like a feather. Goddess or not, she was still a spoiled girl that would do anything to oppose Daddy.

As the woman disappeared inside a room, probably the bathroom, the door of his office was quickly opened and shut again. Turning around, he saw Law, panting heavily and looking as he had been running from Death."Eu...stass...K-Kid." The younger man panted, walking slowly to his lover.

"What happened?" Doflamingo asked, bearing an amused grin as he put the binoculars back in the drawer. Law climbed on his lap and rested against his muscular chest, calming down.

"The idiot. He...he's obsessed with her!" Law snapped."I was on my way to Serena's apartment when I saw the fuckhead yelling up. He was _talking _with Rebecca-ya. The baboon thought that Serena was there and he had gone to kill her." He sighed, annoyed and tired."He snapped and started fucking everything up, then he noticed me."

Doflamingo chuckled, guessing what had happened afterwards. Everyone knew how jealous Eustass Kid was, even though he knew there was nothing between Serena and Law. His obsession with the woman was plainly stupid. He called it hatred though it was something far more complicated. Only a simpleton like the quick-tempered redhead could put it so bluntly.

Stroking Law's clothed back, Doflamingo's large, spider-like hangs traveled all the way down to the hem of his jeans."You seem stressed. Lemme soothe you a little." Readjusting the raven-haired male on the edge of his knees, he tossed Law's yellow hoodie at the floor. Law's well toned, tattooed skin came in view and he started ravishing the caramel skin with his hands and tongue.

Law shuddered making his Boss chuckle. Despite looking tough and calm as fuck, Law was _so _easy to break. A few kisses at right spots could make him melt completely. Without further delay, Doflamingo took his lover's jeans and boxers off, leaving him entirely naked. The younger man shivered a little and even more when his superior's warm fingers traced down his bare back. Grabbing him by the neck, the blond crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Law's mouth. Law moaned, letting his own tongue play along but not fight since he knew he would lose. Doflamingo was, along with Serena, the only one who could overpower him. If it was them, then he didn't mind. To him, those people were special. Law was arrogant like his friend. He believed that only a handpicked few had the right to hang out with him.

Moving hastily, Doflamingo nearly tore his colorful pants off. Law opened the bottom drawer and picked a small tube. He quickly opened it and squirted some of the gummy substance on his hand and started pumping Doflamingo's erection fast, trying to coat it as good as possible. When he was satisfied with the result, he let the already panting blond life him up and slowly slid him down. He let out a slow moan, his breath hot against the others skin. As if he was waiting for Law to signal, Doflamingo started moving Law's hips up and down, picking up speed with ever moment. There was a mild sting of pain but Law managed to get over it quickly. It was something he had been used to during those past years. This odd yet familiar feeling was accompanied by pleasure, so much it covered everything else. From all the lovers he had had, the blond was his top. How he wished he could remember what had happened with Serena! Rebecca had told them that they had been screaming all night, especially her.

Doflamingo's hand moved near to Law's rock hard erection, only to be swat away by the brunet. Chuckling, he continued and the feeling of coming was climbing in his gut. Groaning loudly, he came inside Law's tight heat, letting the man down as well. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he picked Law in his arms, knelt in front of the chair and let him on it. Grinning from ear to ear, he gave a light kiss on the head, hearing Law gasp. He started sucking on the sensitive tip, letting his abnormally long tongue swirl around the whole length. Law supressed a moan in the back of he throat as he tangled his fingers between the blond strands, tugging hard. Doflamingo smeared the precum with his fingers and took him whole into his mouth. Law moaned loudly, bucking his hips upwards but the blond held him in one place, glancing up at him with a smile. Law was also sensitive. It didn't take long for him to come inside Doflamingo's mouth, feeling his breaths making hasty exits from his lungs as if they were buildings on fire.

As both men stood up, kissed and started dressing, Law's cell phone rang."Hey Serena."

"_Can you guys go for a round two?"_

Glancing at each other, both men turned quickly around and looked down at the opposite building, finding what they least expected to. There was Serena, standing on Ace's balcony with a pair of binoculars in her human hand while the other one was blocking the nose running from her nose. She waved at them and smiled happily, like she always did.

* * *

**Sup? Happy New Year everyone! I hope your 2014 started well, cuz mine is gonna go fucked up for good. First minute of the year and I nearly died from choking! My luck people...**

**Anyway, new story (tataruum!) and I hope you guys like. I dunno why but I love making Mihawk the Dad. Maybe because he's more stern than the other male characters. I believe that Hawky has a softer side, the side that he exposes only to his family. And Shanks. Be kind pwease, this is my first time writing yaoi, especially DoflaxLaw. I love those two together! Doffy is so fucking cute! Hu,hu...Sexy Smoker for the win. This guy's fucking amazing, his hair...Mellorine! **

**Also, I noticed that Rebecca is really awesome, badass female and all, I decided to inculde her as well. In my other story (soon to be uploaded), Becca is my Rena's bestie. And since Serena is bi, why not? Thanks for reading fellas, R&R if you dare! Jk, do what you want.**

**Stay awesome!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	2. An interesting person

In the still of the night, the sound of a gunshot ripped the velvet veil apart. The people of Sabaody Archipelago knew better not to interfere with such things though there were still those curious ones. Luke Mihawk was one of those people.

Luke was a boy, fifteen years old and a high school student. Unlike his siblings, Luke had reddish-brown hair but he shared the yellow-golden eyes. Ever since he was little, Luke admired his older sister when he should follow his father or older brother. At first, Luke was jealous of Serena's freedom and way of life. But as time passed, he had started to develop his own reputation, a bit better than his idol's. He was one of those kids, the smart ones that caused trouble all the time. Like his sister, Luke hated living in the high society because he felt like he didn't belong there. Sure, the people in his family were cool and all but those _friends _they had were just stupid hypocrites. He had seen his mother boiling with rage whenever she talked about Doflamingo. And to think that the two acted as if they loved each other. His mother was a tough woman, fit for the family she had started. For a person like him, growing up in this family was a pain. The first he had seen Serena getting along with his father was after the girl left. He could wait a bit more to so the same.

Just like every other day, the good people of Sabaody Archipelago were talking about anything new about the gang war and of course, Shadow. As he was waiting in the train station, he heard three girls from his school chatting about it. He heard them talking about a gunshot and he smiled with satisfaction. Luke was the first one to arrive there, faster than the police. He liked normal stuff like video games and porn but he had a passion. Making videos. And not just any videos, but about the mysterious Shadow. Luke would wander around Sabaody for hours, his camera in his hand, asking about people's opinions. Some said it was a bunch of bullshit, others claimed they had seen him. Of course, there was still a middle ground, those that only gave mumbled responses. _I don't know, can't you see I'm busy _were some of the responses Luke had but he knew that they were afraid to even say their opinion out loud, fearing that he would hear them. Many claimed that Shadow wasn't even human.

"The Sea-Train from East Blue will arrive in a few minutes, sir." A stern woman glared at him over her thick glasses as the youth walked away from the front desk.

"What a pain..." Luke muttered, running a hand through his auburn hair. His sparkling eyes fell on a scene a few feet away from him. A common scene, happening every hour of every day. Only in the Underworld people knew who was with which Family and who led which Family. On the other hand, there were some not too smart gentlemen and ladies that went on around town, holding knives and stupid or no brains, yelling that they worked for a famous broker. Some other, a bit more sensitive ones, fell for these things, giving the bastards the impression of being actually strong. But whenever they stumbled upon urban monsters like Eustass Kid or Serena Mihawk, they suddenly turned into the slimy worms they were. But they weren't exactly useless after all. They were easy to manipulate and would do anything for a couple of beri, anything for another shot.

This time, three retards were picking on a little girl who seemed fucking terrified, Luke wanted to go and stop them but suddenly he felt something cold on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Serena smirking down at him. She walked towards the men and started laughing."That's not polite, gents." She teased them. A smile, wider than the usual grew on her face when she saw who the men were. She only recognised the two, a tall, muscular blond and a weird-ass blue-haired one. The other one was some scrawny jackass with hair so shortly cut, he looked bald."Bella-chan!" Serena sang happily, walking to the said man.

"You." Bellamy silently acknowledged the arrogant woman, clenching his fists."What are you doing here?"

"Living my awesome life, of course!"

"Boss wants your head."

"Really?" Serena cocked her head to the right."I thought that he was more interested in the southern regions of my body."

"This ain't funny."

"No one told you to laugh." The two remained staring at each other for a short moment before Bellamy looked away.

"C'mon. You don't wanna pick a fight with her."

When the men left, Serena walked over at the trembling girl and smiled at her."It's okay. What's your name?"

"R-Rina." The girl stuttered, her dark eyes widening. Her purplish hair was dishevelled, as if she ad tried to run away from the men."Thank you."

"My pleasure." Serena returned to her brother who was looking anxiously at the railtracks."Why so anxious Lu?"

"I'm waiting for the train."

"Dad'll skin me alive if you leave, you know that." He turned around and glared at her. Serena narrowed her eyes and then it dawned on her."Oh, right. Luffy!"

"Yes! Ace was supposed to come pick him up but-Where is Ace anyway?"

"Sleeping or getting yelled at."

"_Television rules the nation..."_ The music echoed inside the station, scaring those around. Serena brought her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that it was her mother.

"Hey Mom."

"_Serenity, I need a favor."_

_This is how I die._"Sure. What is it?"

"_It's Shanks. His flight got delayed an-Goddammit Roger! Get your own beer! I need you to go pick him from the airport."_

Serena's lips formed a pout. She had to get ready for her date, dammit! Plus, she wanted to see what was happening, how people had reacted with last night's events. Three corpses had been found after all."But Mom! Can't Dad go and pick him?"

"_No. Your father is at work and I don't to bother him."_

"How 'bout Rayleigh?"

"_Ray-san's here."_

"Shanks' a grown man! He can find his way around!" Serena whined.

"_Serenity D. Cantarella Mihawk! You will do as I say!" _Rosemary yelled and hang up, leaving her daughter to gape at her phone. Two of the things she hated had just happened. First, she had been called by her full, stupid name. Second, she was made to do a thing.

Sighing, she put the device back into her pocket."Can't be helped. Have fun with Luffy."

"Yeah." Luke waved back at her as she ran out of the station.

Aside from her feet, Serena had another way to transport around the Archipelago. A black motorcycle, especially made for her. It produced no sound and was faster than fuck. Serena loved riding it not only on the road. Whenever she was being chased while riding, she easily broke into a building and rode through it, sometimes on skyscrapers. She prefered walking around but since it was needed, she couldn't do otherwise.

When she arrived at the airport, she saw the said redhead, looking at his phone, smiling."Shanks!" She called and Shanks snapped his head up. He looked at her and grinned widely.

Shanks was definitely the coolest person she had met throughout her life. Unlike his friend, Shanks was always smiling, something that was worrying them a little. Their family was more like a collage of different people, the one weirder than the other. Rosemary called Roger her brother, even though the two had no blood relation at all.

"Yo!" Shanks said, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek."I've missed you!"

"Me too. Climb on." Serena took the helmet from her head and handed it to him."Better to be safe than sorry."

"You don't have another one?"

"I have but I'm too lazy to bring it up." Serena said with a self-satisfied tone in her voice."Hold on tight Red."

Following his god-daughter's advice, Shanks wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding on tightly as she started driving. The people around stopped to take a picture of her while she was driving. Her long, black hair looked like streams of silky shadows as the wind pushed them back, a smirk on her face, the usual she had whenever she was doing something she loved. And this was definitely one of them. With songs echoing in her twisted mind, Serena continued driving, fucking the speed limit until she reached their destination. Shanks got off and picked his back up.

"I can't wait to see him!" He shouted enthusiastically and ran inside the company headquarters.

"Gonna miss you Red." Serena whispered, imagining her father tossing the ecstatic man through the window. Not that he hadn't done it before. Since mission had been accomplished, the only thing she had to do was go to her much waited date.

She was by no means dressed properly but fuck it. As she casually drove through the traffic lanes, two black cars started following her. At first, she just thought it to be nothing out of the ordinary but as minutes passed by, she realised that there was _far _more to it. And before she knew it, they had started firing at her.

"What the hell?!" She yelped as she hastily dodged the first bullets, nearly crushing at a wall. Giving the first car a better look, she noticed something. Or rather, someone. Serena could see things other people ignored, make out even the slightest details. And through the tinted windows, she saw a familiar blond grinning as he encouraged the driver to drive faster.

"Damn sly bastard..." Her cell rang and she picked it up, already knowing who it was."Yes Trafalgar?"

"_Pull over."_

"Threatening me? Really? Pathetic." Smiling, she tossed the device at the street, watching it breaking into a million pieces. She had nearly twenty of those babies, it would be alright. In her mind, she could see Law yelling and swearing at her, when she couldn't hear him. Not that she cared anyway.

Suddenly, the cars stopped. Though it seemed suspicious, Serena continued driving while glancing behind. There was absolutely no reaction from the other side. Deciding to keep it on the edge of her mind, she picked up speed, leaving the two vehicles far behind. Of course, she knew that they were going to make a move. Sooner or later.

* * *

It was silent inside the small bar, them being the only customers, along with three other greasy guys that were demonstrating on how to fail at pool. During the first few minutes, they hadn't exchanged the slightest glance. And even if they tried to speak, their mouth would close quickly. Serena had suggested they sit on a booth a bit further and in a more shadowy corner of the place. Not that anyone would hear them, just Serena's taste. Smoker liked it to. What if someone walked in and saw him with Serena Mihawk, his student? It would only become more awkward than it already was. After drinking the third beer, Serena started talking with the white-haired man, her hoarse voice sounding so arousing in a whisper.

"How's life for Sabaody's favorite princess?" He asked, watching her snort on his words.

Serena took and drag from her cigar and exhaled the smoke."Yeah right. It's all a game, Smoker-san. You think I like those riches? This lifestyle everyone envies? Had I stayed with my parents, I would be betrothed with some bastard with a cock so little, thumb war would seem like world war at it."

Smoker started laughing hard, slamming his fist against the greasy wooden table. The other men glared at him momentarily."Really now? So it isn't as they say, a life lavished in luxury?"

"It is but I don't fit there. Mostly because my Christian father takes my bisexuality as a hideous crime against humanity."

"You like women?"

"I shit you not, I've slept with more women than you." She smirked, watching his sculptured lips forming a frown."Just my policy. Doesn't matter if it's young or old, boy or girl. If it's pretty, fuck it."

He looked at her for a good moment. _These are some words to live by. _Serena took another sip from her drink and looked at hm with her half-closed eyes. Through long, dark lashes, he could still see the pure golden orbs. It fascinated him and annoyed him at the same time. How could she burn and freeze anyone she glanced at? Cold and stern, yet sizzling and provoking. A long finger started tracing circles on the wooden surface, leaving paths through the dirty layer."And you? What about you, White Hunter?"

He hadn't been called that in ages. Damn, it felt nostalgic."This city...It's great but fucked up."

"All we need is an unfucker." Serena concluded."It's reality, Mister Smoker. You know, when my little sister Lili was younger, she used to hallucinate. Not your everyday imaginary friend, she could see things. While we were watching TV, she would lose herself and drift off to another reality. It got serious. She nearly died. That was when I realized something. No matter how awful this world is, it's the only thing we got."

"True story." He smirked at her."You're a smart woman, you know that. If you stopped acting so fucking selfishly-"

"As you said, I am Sabaody's favorite princess. I grew up in a fucking castle and everything I ever wanted, whether I needed it or not, whether I was worthy of it, it was there. With a click of my fingers." She clicked her human fingers in front of his reddish eyes, a small sound waking him from the trance her voice and eyes created."When I first started living on my own, I was a grown woman of eighteen years old. A normal age for someone to move away from the nest. But not for me. I've never done anything with my hands, everything was made for me. When I was raised like that, you can't possibly blame it on me."

Her breath was hitting his face. It smelled of alcohol, cigars and cherries."You can't possibly think that all I wanted was to talk with you?"

"No." The white haired man smiled."I was thinking about the same thing." Suddenly, he placed his hands behind her waist and neck, deepening the kiss. Serena moaned and started moving along, her hands travelling on his chest."My place or yours?"

"Mine's occupied. I live with Riku." Serena panted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The saliva glimmered on the iron and she wiped it again, this time with a napkin.

Serena had seen Smoker's car many times. A black sports car, or as Ace called them 'chick magnets'. Mihawk had bought one for James on his birthday, completely ignoring his daughter. Still, Serena had driven it quite few times. She climbed in, her hands caressing the leather seats. Smoker had style though the smell from that lavender scent tree was suffocating.

Smoker climbed in as well but as he went to start the car, Serena's hand stopped him."Why don't we fuck in the car?"

She expected him to refuse or glare at her but all he did was smile."Lemme drive somewhere quieter."

When they reached a quieter place, Serena nearly jumped on him. It was really uncomfortable inside the car, having her shifting on top of him and all. "I was thinking on it." He said. Serena considered the idea for while, opened the door and jumped out.

Grove 79 was the Archipelago's end. Past a small forest, before the beach. It had the clearest view to the night sky. Serena gasped at it and smiled, seeing the stars shining above her head. She leaned against the car's hood and started humming. Her view was blocked by a well toned chest and a white jacket. She looked up at him and before she knew it, he had her pinned to the metal.

Serena hissed from the pain but soon came over it. Smoker was above her, holding her firmly in place. Leaning up, she licked his bottom lip and started kissing him slowly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She moaned silently when he started sucking on her pale neck, sure to leave a mark. Serena hated marks, they stood out to much on her pale flesh.

"Fuck!" She cried when Smoker's tongue licked her sensitive breasts and arched her back. The sky looked foggy through her half closed eyes, a blunt light reaching her.

"If you don't shut up, everyone will hear us." Smoker hissed.

_Easy for you jerk._ Serena moaned sweetly and pushed him to move faster, deeper. He didn't do any effort to block her sounds of delight as he continued slamming in and out of her tight heat. Because the truth was, those sounds she made were absolutely mouth watering. He kissed her opened mouth, dominating her ever so easily since she was all spent beneath him. They came almost at the same time, their heavy breaths filling the night air. Her flushed face was adorable. He kissed her again and started dressing.

Serena woke up with a smile, her favorite way of waking up. She rolled on her stomach and found two reddish eyes staring at her."Good morning."

"Morning." Smoker said, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles."Slept well?"

"The limited time you let me, yes." She chuckled, doing the same."Ah fuck. We should do this more often."

"No." At that, she pouted. He looked at her pouting face and started laughing. Serena looked beautiful in the morning,.

"Why not?" He didn't answer. Serena sighed and climbed on his chest."Whatever you say."

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Serena returned to her apartment. As soon as she entered, she saw a pair of crystal blue eyes glaring at her. Law was sitting on the couch, taking advantage of her plasma TV and someone else was in the kitchen. She really wanted to be alone. It was a very beautiful day, what were they doing in her house? Judging by how Rebecca was dressed, she was ready to go out.

Serena sighed ready for her friend's lecture."Sup?"

"Where have you been?" Rebecca asked, pointing a dangerous finger at her. Serena eyed the coral nail and backed away a little bit.

"O-Out." Serena said with a small smile. She put her jacket on the hanger and walked inside the kitchen. There were two men there, eating everything. Serena picked up an empty platter and narrowed her eyes at the chocolate crumbs all over it."Oh fuck."

"Fut id id?" Luffy tried to communicate.

"Did you guys eat the brownies?" Both Ace and Luffy nodded."If you see a green dragon flying towards you, don't freak out. By the way, good to have you back, Luffy."

Law was still being a stubborn little prick and curled up at the corner of the couch when she sat down with him."My Little Pony? You're a Brony Trafalgar?"

"You should watch this. It's about the power of _**friendship**_." As he slowly spelled the word for her, he pressed his face closed to hers, his eyes spitting anger into her own. Law's gray eyes had taken cold color, like an ocean after a storm. Or rather, during one.

Serena simply laughed, paying his little grudge no mind. During middle school he had stopped talking to her for two whole fucking minutes because she had draw a fluffy mustache on his face. With a permanent marker of course. Law would never stay mad at her for too long, one glance at her big eyes shining with hope was enough to melt him down. But this time,it didn't work.

The two stood in silence as everyone around them started leaving. This was the world. So what they were sitting at the same place? The others was moving, like this world. Serena leaned her head against his shoulder, surprising him. Law blushed a little but eventually accepted it. He placed his hand on her black hair. Suddenly, a small chuckle escaped her lips. She shoved her cell phone in his face.

"Dad is having a fight with Shanks on tumblr."

Before Law could reply to that, a tall blonde with a sweet face and deep blue eyes appeared on the screen. The woman walked inside the studio and the crowd went frantic, along with Serena who started clapping as hard as she could."Cindry-cha~n!"

"_Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Sabaody Today!" _Sabaody Today was the most popular TV show in all of the Grand Line. Serena liked the show mostly because of the cute hostess. Victoria Cindry was world famous super-model and performer that was taking a break from the stages and catwalks. Different guests every day, different things to discuss. Though during those past months, Shadow's sudden appearance was the hottest topic. Every guest talked about it._"Today's guest is none other than the Archipelago's jewel, this stunning woman, Boa Hancock!"_

A tall black haired woman, with pale skin and bright blue eyes walked in. Every man in the studio or in front of the TV had started barking at the screen. Law just sighed, he liked the one sitting with him better. Hancock flipped her hair gracefully and sat on the beige couch, crossing her long legs._"Hancock-san, it is a pleasure to have you here."_

"_It's Hancock-sama for you."_

The blonde smiled weakly and shook her head._"How is life for a woman like you?"_

"_Difficult. Being on the spotlight all the time is really tough. But I can manage because I am beautiful!"_

"_We all know that." _Serena snorted._"But your beauty seems to has found its Master." _While Hancock's beautiful face darkened, Cindry smiled as if she was enjoying it. Hancock was after all, an asshole when Luffy wasn't around._"I suppose you know about Sabaody's princess, Serena Mihawk."_

"It's Serenity D. Cantarella Mihawk, please." Serena raised an eyebrow, offended by this.

Hancock snorted mockingly._"That squirt is nothing bu a kid!"_

"_But she has power. Miss Mihawk will probably inherit her father's company."_

"Amen to that... I can't believe people are actually comparing me to this whore!"

"Speaking of that, Doflamingo, wants you to meet him at Amazon Lily tomorrow morning."

"Morning?" Serena gaped at Law with disbelief."What sort of pervert goes to brothels at day?"

"Doflamingo does."

* * *

Amazon Lily was a rather impressive building, somewhere in Grove 3. It was painted in red or golden, making it look more like a palace. On the inside, there were bright halls, shadowy corridors and of course, spacious bedrooms. Serena started walking up the grand staircase, her won out All-Stars sliding against the spotless marble floor. Something freaky about the place was that snakes were everywhere. The reptiles were not only kept as pets, every woman had one, but they were even allowed to wander around freely. They could even participate in whatever those freaks wanted. Some people had fetishes. _Weird _fetishes. Thank God for her headphones and Yuuma's voice, those screams weren't the best thing to hear first thing in the morning.

After asking a young blond for instructions, Serena ended up before a red door at the far end of the place. She knocked and without waiting for a reply, barged in. The room was very beautiful, spacious and filled with her favorite colors. It looked as if it was some sort of exclusive suite for customers that were willing to spend more. In front of her was a sitting place, with black leather couches and a coffee table. The room looked more like a small apartment. A large double door. Serena assumed that a king size bed awaited on the other side, since there wasn't one in the first part of the room.

Doflamingo was sitting on a large, throne-like armchair four women surrounding him. The two, a pink-haired and a tall brunette were behind his shoulders, their hands travelling down his muscular chest. The other two, a pretty redhead and a girl with turquoise hair that looked too young to be there were knelt in front of his feet, resting their heads on his knees. Upon seeing the black-haired beauty entering, Doflamingo smiled wider than before.

"Serena, my dear!" He exclaimed. A spider-like hand went down to play with some turquiose strands."You got my message."

"Yes." Serena sighed, collapsing on the couch opposite him."What is this about?"

"I was surprised to see that the Empress declared a war against you my love, a princess." Given Rosemary's origins, Serena and all of her siblings were actually princes and princesses, though they weren't exactly proud of it.

"To the point Doflamingo." Serena sighed again, crossing her arms below her breasts.

"Right." The man chuckled."Ladies," he said and the girls awoken from their trance,"leave us alone with Miss Mihawk." The girls rushed to walk out of the room, leaving the two alone. Even though she couldn't see them, Serena was sure that his eyes were examining every part of her body. And as uncomfortable as she was feeling, she didn't let it out. Clearing her throat, the woman returned the glare."I want to ask you about Shadow."

"Oh?" Serena's lips split into a smirk. So the Joker _was _worried after all."How come?"

"The cunt stole fifty million from me in _two_ weekends." Doflamingo seethed, his grin stretching wider.

Serena raised an eyebrow, watching as her interlocutor was losing control."_The cunt," _she mouthed the words, her smile growing bigger with every passing second,"I have never heard you calling anyone like this. He's getting at your neck, huh, Joker?"

"Pff, he's just a little prick with no experience. And no brains."

"But he has some balls. And I do believe that you are getting a little afraid."

"Afraid?" He uttered, a wave of anger jolting through his body. Even that was not a reason to make his famous smile fade."_Me?" _He said and roared into his peculiar laughter."No, not me my love."

"Yes, you are." She sneered at him."You don't even know who he is, what his goal is. Nothing. You fear the unknown, dontcha?" Following his example, Serena started laughing her own, bone-chilling laughter."This is why I love every person in this world. Except maybe from Eustass. He's _soo_ predictable." Doflamingo opened his mouth to speak but she quickly raised her hand. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her parted knees and exhaled."Unfortunately, I don't know anything about him or his noble work."

Doflamingo eyed her for a moment. After he determined that she was telling the truth, his expression softened a little. Law was right. Serena was by far the most infuriating woman in the world."Okay. You can go now."

Before leaving, Serena glanced at him over her shoulder."I'll try and find out about him. He seems like a rather interesting person."

* * *

**Law resides in the friendzone but he likes it. Not much action but expect things to become a bit wilder later on. Anyway, R&R if you please ^o^. One Piece belongs to the amazing Oda-sensei. Everyone else is MINE! BAHAHAHAHA!**

**Stay awesome!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	3. Raging fire

"Kid-chan!" The two girlish shrieks left Eustass Kid with no other option but to curse behind his gritted teeth. Despite being the most dangerous and tough man in the whole area, those stupid girls made the redhead wanna run and never come back. It was too late though, the girls were grinning at him.

Arabella Galerianna and Liliane Astrith, more commonly known as Anna and Lili, were Serena's younger twin sisters. Both were fourteen even thought they looked a bit older than their age. The girls were never seen without each other, whenever they went, whatever they did, they did it together. Like two drops of water, Anna and Lili shared the same long black hair and mismatched eyes, the left one bright yellow and the right brown. Sometimes, it was even hard for their family to say who was who. Their only difference was that Lili had a small birthmark under her right eye. Other than that, nothing.

In any other day, the girls usually wore their gymnastics' uniforms rather than the normal school ones. But today they were dressed as bunnies. From time to time, Kid's scarlet eyes traced men and women dressed like animals, heroes, objects, anything. A few seconds earlier, the entire Akatsuki had passed in front of him.

"Where are you going Kid-chan?" Lili asked, smiling widely at the redhead.

"Isn't this Rena-san's house?" Anna said, looking at the tall building before them.

Kid smiled and rubbed his neck."I'm here to kill your sister."

"She's not here, Kid-chan!"

"She's at that place!"

_That place _was, along with Amazon Lily, the most popular building in the whole Archipelago. Standing proudly at the center of Grove 1, the Human Auction attracted customers from all over the world. Nobles, brokers and even normal people would gather there, to either buy or watch. Serena liked watching as pure panic shone in the merchandise's eyes. Beautiful women sold to slimy old men, little boys and girls to perverted minds. One could find anything in there. Owned by none other than the Archipelago's favorite pimp, the Auction was an eyesore to those with a sense of justice. Despite sweating every time they saw the enormous building, there wasn't anything they could do. Some of the higher-ups benefited from the situation, whether it was money or pleasure.

Nearly every seat was taken. Upon entering, her haunting eyes encountered a sea of colorful heads with ridiculous haircuts. On the stage was the lamest excuse for a man Serena had ever seen, selling a very tall woman, with platinum hair and ice-blue eyes. The poor thing was terrified, her pretty eyes rolling around and around. Silent whispers echoed all around the dark room, small laughter and dirty thoughts. The beautiful woman was eventually sold to a man above his sixties, wearing a hideous pink polka-dot suit. Serena couldn't hold her laughter back any longer, her dark chuckle alarmed a man of her presence. Two piercing green eyes stabbed her, the familiar feeling sending shivers down her spine.

As she walked down the stairs, many heads turned to look at her, gape at her as if she was a goddess. The holder of those green eyes remained looking at the stage as a girl, not older than twelve was dragged on the wooden stage by the chains on her neck.

"Grandfather." Serena greeted the man silently, sitting on the red velvet seat on his right.

"Late as always, Serenity." He said, his voice stern and icy as always. Lucas Knightgale was Rosemary's real father and according to Donquixote Doflamingo, a royal pain in the ass. A stubborn old man, a tyrant, holding too much power into his hands. Lucas had fifteen children, fourteen sons and a problem. When Rosemary turned twelve, she ran away from Mariejoa and met Roger, the man she came to love as her brother. Despite that, Lucas kept an eye on his daughter, tracing her every movement. He soon found out that she had joined the Sabaody Internal Affairs and was doing great progress in the fight against underground crime. Rosemary wanted absolutely no connection with him. Serena thought otherwise. She was the only one of the five siblings that kept such a close relationship with their grandfather. Only because he had money. Serena believed that keeping on his good side would benefit her. And she was right. Lucas viewed her as the daughter he always wanted but never was able to have. A strong, cunning, charming, ambitious woman.

Serena simply smiled and sat in silence, watching as various people passed in front of her clever eyes. Coming at the Human Auction was more important than attending a college lecture to her. In here, she learnt how people acted when fear took over their bodies. Some were as calm as the ocean at night, having accepted their fate. Others screamed and cried, denying this heart-crushing reality. And others killed themselves, unable to even think about becoming slaves or whatever those disgusting people had planned for them. Truly unpredictable.

"Don't you have lectures to attend at?" Serena didn't say anything. Not that doing that would make her grandfather change him mind or shut up."Did you fuck your professor?" The answer was _yes _and he knew it.

"Thank you sir for purchasing this item!" Disco cheered, jumping from heeled boot to heeled boot, his violet hair dancing around."You may pay at the cashier. Now, ladies and gentlemen, number 27!"

Three men marched on the stage, the two dressed in the staff's uniform. The third one, the one that was chained behind them, was tall, with white hair and round glasses. Serena's blood froze in her veins as she watched Rayleigh smiling calmly at the crowd. Many gasped, recognising him.

"Yes, yes, ladies and gentlemen! The Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh! Able to do any work you tell him, this man may be old but he is also very durable."

"Ten million!" Serena yelled, jumping from her seat. Every pair of eyes turned at her and Rayleigh waved happily.

"Twenty million!" A man shouted, holding his number up.

Serena glared at the man."Fifty million!"

"Sixty million!"

"One hundred million!"

"Two hundred million!"

"Fuck you! Ray-san's ain't for sale!" She screamed. Suddenly, the doors opened the proud owner of the place marched in. Doflamingo grinned when he saw Serena flushed and angry but it immediately faded when he noticed the man next to her. Lucas smirked at him, exhaling some smoke.

"Mr. Doflamingo!" Disco gasped in awe and rushed to bow."What an honor! Ladies and gentlemen,I am afraid that today's auction has reached its end." The crowd let out a large sigh of disappointment but got up from their seats."Thank you for choosing the Human Auction once more! We hope to see you again!"

As the satisfied costumers walked out of the building, Serena sat back at her seat, watching at the now empty stage indifferently. Her golden eyes were glued to the smiling mark, soon to be covered by the heavy purple velvet curtains. Doflamingo walked up to her, feeling two emerald eyes pinning him to a wall. Ignoring this irritating feeling, he stopped by the young woman, observing the top of her black-haired head.

"Do you find pleasure in causing chaos?"

Serena snorted, turning to face him."I have nothing wrong. I just wanted to ensure my uncle's safety. Where is Ray-san anyway?"

"Hmm, no that you have some time, would you like to pass by my office for a-"

"_Television, rules the nation..."_

"-drink?"

"Yes?" Serena answered happily, relieved that Doflamingo's chirping was cut off by her phone.

"_Rena!" _Luke's worried voice pierced her ears."_I'm so fucked!"_

"What happened?" She asked, avoiding her grandfather's stupid questions."Where are you?"

"_I'm at school. Jones said I had to call my parents but I said that both Mum and Dad are at work. Please, you come!"_

Serena smiled, trying to figure out how would she benefit from this situation."And what will you give me in exchange? It has to be something cool, otherwise I'll tell Dad!"

"_No! You monster!" _Luke yelled at his sister's laughter."_I'll give you my...um...3D Maneuver Gear!"_

"Now we're talking." She murmured, satisfied by the reward."I'll see you there." Hanging up on the phone, she walked to where Lucas was glaring at Doflamingo."Call me later, okay? There is something I need to talk to you about."

Those people were everywhere, weird people with masks and colorful costumes, like cheerful circus folk. Or at least, that was how common men and women intercepted them. As Serena walked to the high school, she noticed another one of these people walking calmly down the street. It really was convenient, both the day and the city's ability to attract various kinds of people. Seeing people dressed up in costumes was everyday business at Sabaody but since it was Halloween, it was easier for them to blend with everyone else. The mysterious aura still surrounded them. Those disguised as pleasant people didn't do anything other than walking and looking around the city.

She set her golden eyes at the sky. A dull gray color, like Law's eyes, was all over the Archipelago's otherwise azure sky. A storm was coming, even the ground smelt like her white headphones around her neck, Serena continued walking, past a Batman that was walking alongside Hatsune Miku.

As soon as she set foot inside the school's courtyard, every pair of eyes stopped at her. Not paying attention to them, Serena walked over to her anxious younger brother. Luke's hands were fisted between his auburn strands."What happened?" Her eyes fell on a tall man that looked exactly like her sitting by Luke.

"M-My c-c-c-camera got confiscated..." Luke muttered, the end of the world shining in his bright yellow eyes."M-M-M-M-My l-l-little b-b-b-bab-by..."

"We'll get her back." James assured him, smiling his warm smile.

"_Her_?" Serena laughed, earning a glare from her twin."Wha-Of course we will! I'll talk to that-" She froze. "What is the headmaster's name again?"

"J-Jones." Luke managed to spell between his sobs."H-H-Hordy Jones."

Who would have thought that a drug dealer would camouflage as an everyday high school teacher. Hordy Jones was the head of the illegal substances' business around the Archipelago. His men had visited Serena many times to ask about different things, mostly about what their rivals were doing. The man was also suspected for leading several teams with racist character as well as for murdering Queen Otohime who was fighting against such actions.

"And what has my brother done exactly?" Serena asked, watching as the colorful fish swam lazily inside the aquarium behind his desk. A purple eel examined a blue diver's mask before swimming away.

"Many things, Miss Mihawk."

"Like...?"

"Like cheating, arson, talking back at professors, being absent, hitting on female teachers." Jones browsed through a sheet of paper he was holding."The list is endless."

"Really? I can see it ending there." Serena pointed at the bottom of the page."He's a teenager, Mister Jones. Have you seen the videos he's been posting? Of course you have. It's his passion. It isn't harmful or insulting."

Jones looked at her for a while, stroking his hand back and forth on his chin."Tell me something, Mihawk. What will Shadow do tonight?"

"Hmm, I suppose he'll cause a commotion and steal the cargo from Warehouse 100. Including yours." Serena made sure to emphasize the last words, watching momentarily panic flashing in the man's eyes."I suggest you move it to a safer place, like the old train station." She smiled, grabbing Luke's camera. Serena very well knew that is Jones' stock was to get stolen, it would cause big trouble to the entire underground community. Everyone bought from him.

* * *

Doflamingo's office was similar to her father's though it had brighter colors and another large door. Serena was guessing that there was a bed behind it. The woman had been waiting for the owner of the place for half an hour and Doflamingo had yet to show his feathery ass up. Irritated, Serena glared at her watch for another time. The hands seemed as if they had stopped, day had frozen in the sweet sunset. Golden beams entered through the large window, illuminating her beautiful face. This was boring. Doflamingo's secretary was a cold-ass bitch who even though was pretty, wouldn't even glance at her. Serena liked those who played hard-to-get. Rebecca used to be like that.

After what seemed like centuries, the doors opened and Doflamingo walked in, followed by an irritated Law. Serena smiled at her grumpy friend and he replied by poking his tongue from his mouth."You kept me waiting, Joker."

"You were the one who wanted to see me." Doflamingo smirked. The man sat on his chair and linked his long fingers in a bridge, his head resting on them."So? What is it that you want?"

Without answering, Serena rummaged inside her bag for a second and tossed a white folder at him. Doflamingo took a folder-opener from a pencil-case and opened it. Inside it were eight photos, each with a disguised man on it."I don't see where the problem is." Doflamingo simply said.

On his right, Law was stroking his goatee, his gray eyes examining the masks and colorful costumes. Serena smiled, knowing that her friend shared the same thought as her."Those masks and cloaks are from Water 7." Serena explained, pointing a long finger at them."Those guys don't seem like party people to me. The only thing they've been doing for the whole day was simply walking around town. Specifically, around-"

"-the Galley-La Company headquarters." Law completed her sentence, making her smile grow even wider.

"Exactly. Iceburg and the best of his men are from Water 7."

"And your point is?"

Serena sighed, resisting from punching some brains into the blond idiot."What if they are Shadow's men?" At that, Doflamingo snapped his head up, his shades sliding to the bridge of his nose. Serena smiled smugly and cleared her throat."You don't know what his motives are. Maybe he just wants to take over the city."

"So he aims for the mayor and when he's dead, he'll promote someone he chose." Law murmured, giving the photos a closer look."When did you get these?"

"Not me, Luke."

"Why are you telling me about this?" Doflamingo asked, his smile fading for once.

"Not just you. Crocodile as well. With Iceburg as a mayor, everything is alright, no one interferes with you guys. But if someone else gets the position, shit's gonna get ugly."

Serena received a message but she ignored it. Doflamingo just sat there, watching her as she breathed steadily. In and out. He had absolutely no reasons to trust this woman but the things she was saying were right. What if they were true? He hated taking risks. In less than three months three of the best deals he had ever done were ruined. It was as if Shadow was some sort of anti-hero.

"That would be fifty million beri." Serena simply said, making him smirk.

"Too much."

"I can hack into your bank account and get twice the amount." She added with a smile so sweet, it was overflowing with bitterness. Those sparkling white teeth looked as if they could rip flesh apart.

Sighing, he took out his cheque block and wrote the number down. He watched as Serena's dark eyebrows nearly disappeared in her hair."Tipping me Doffy? Sweet." The woman flashed the two men a last smile and stood up."You coming?"

"Yes." Law said. bending down, he gave Doflamingo a quick kiss and walked out of the room with her.

* * *

It was always crowded inside the Shikkearu castle. Upon entering, Law saw Serena's siblings sitting around Ace, her mother yelling at Roger and Rayleigh. Typical stuff. He was a bit jealous of her, having such a nice family. Rosemary still counted him as her own son, he knew that the castle's doors were always open for him. Unless Mihawk was there. But thankfully, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Law!" Rosemary exclaimed and hugged him. After breaking the hug, she held him at arm's length, a look of disapproval taking over her face."Tch, you're getting thinner day by day! Come, eat something."

"I'm good thanks." He politely declined and sat on the couch. Serena handed him a beer which he took gladly.

"Step aside, idiots." Serena muttered, shoving her brothers and cousin aside, grabbing the PS3 controller in her hands.

"Fuck off!" Luke yelled, pushing her to the floor."I wanna play Skyrim."

"Language." Rosemary warned them from the kitchen, looking rather threatening with a knife in her hands.

"Fine." Serena said."Is this your first time playing?" Luke nodded and an amazing idea crossed her mind."If you wanna get more gold, kill a chicken. Yes, yes."

"What the- THEY'RE FUCKING MURDERING ME! FOR A FUCKING CHICKEN!"

Rosemary's screams could be heard alongside Luke's own and Serena's loud laughter. All of this was soon to be stopped when a wild Darth Vader walked into the living room. They all watched as he stopped in front of Luke. The boy narrowed his yellow eyes, letting a small chuckle."Dude, what the hell?"

"It ain't funny, Sabo." Ace said. The disguised man said nothing.

"Are you on drugs?" Luke asked.

"No, I am your father!"

"What?"

He took the helmet off, revealing a smiling pale face and golden eyes. Mihawk started laughing at his own joke. Since it wasn't the most common phenomenon, his laughter created a creepy echo that bounced around the walls. After wiping out the tears from his eyes, his freezing gaze fell on Law. As though he had a radar than always detected the younger man's presence. Law knew that Mihawk was staring at the hand he had around Serena's neck and shoulders but instead of releasing her, he held her even tighter. Serena didn't seem to notice that. She just kept on laughing at Luke's failures.

"I do not approve of this man." Rosemary chuckled, turning around to see her husband wide awake. Despite it being pitch dark in their bedroom, she could still see his eyes clearly, as well as his frown. Smiling, she moved closer to him.

"Law is an amazing man, honey. He's smart, funny, calm, handsome-"

"-a junkie and raised by Doflamingo."

"Trafalgar is an excellent man. I'm glad that our daughter loves him."

"Loves him?! As in...sexually attracted to him?!"

"Shh!" Rosemary pressed her finger against his mouth. If it wasn't for the sleeping kids, she would've burst out laughing right now."I am talking about love. You know, care for each other, overlook every flaw...like I do for you." A sigh of relief escaped the man's lips and he smiled, looking down at his wife."And who knows, maybe they've shared a bed a few ti-"

"Whaaaaat?!" There was _no _way his little innocent angel would ever do such a thing. Serena was but a baby, small and fragile.

"Shut it! Serena is no child, she's twenty one years old, she'll turn twenty two next week."

* * *

"I fucking hate crowded places..." Serena muttered, scanning the nightclub with her golden eyes. This was ridiculous, she hated parties! All those fools around her made her wanna throw up the re-heated noodles she had eaten for lunch. At least the drinks were good. Gulping down the eight bottle of tequila, she continued glaring at everyone who dared approach her.

A few feet away, Rebecca was having a good time with the others, dancing and laughing. Serena smiled. She looked beautiful when she was laughing. Then again, Rebecca was always beautiful. Serena avoided Becca's crystal blue gaze and turned to admire the amazing wall. Only to find herself staring in a pair of scarlet eyes. The menacing redhead took a few sharp breaths before he screamed out her name, making everyone in the place freeze. Every [air of eyes turned at Kid.

"Kid-chan!" Serena happily said, backing away from the man a little. Kid's chest was slowly moving up and down. Serena gulped, her flick knife ready in her pocket."What brings you here?"

"Cut the bullshit!" Kid barked. Hate was glowing in his eyes as he watched her smug smile growing even wider. Another reason why he hated her. The only one perhaps. Serena hated Kid because he was predictable. So dreary predictable, like water. While Serena had a reason for disliking the man, Kid didn't have any. He simply despised her. From the top of her black-haired head to her worn out All-Stars. Since the first say he saw her, something inside him snapped. Like a small flame, an urge to punch the fucking shit out of that bitch. Especially during high school. That was when Serena and Law started acting like twins.

"Is it the time of the month again?" Serena asked, dodging a punch from the man. She burst into a blissful laughter and jumped on a table, grabbed one of the hanging decorations and quickly climbed up the balcony."Scuse me. Ma'am. Pardon." She laughed as she violently shoved people away from her path. A fridge found its doom against a wall just inches before her nose. She simply chuckled and continued running.

"She's gonna jump..." James whispered watching as his sister jumped out of the window, Kid following. Everyone rushed to look what happened after the fall. They saw kid standing on the sidewalk, screaming at her as she drove away. Growling, he lifted a lightpost, destroying the pavement and nearly killing those around and threw it as far as he could.

Serena's apartment was thought to be the best one in the city. It was located at the top floor of a skyscraper in the center of the city. It looked more like an office than a place where people lived. The owner of the said place was sitting on her chair, looking outside the large window. It occupied the whole wall, giving her an amazing view to the blazing fire below. Even though it was away from her, the fire at the old train station reached the skies. Smiling, she moved the black king on her chessboard in front of a white bishop, a black queen and king lurking behind him. Serena had no rules, her game was not truly hers.

She glanced at her watch. Three seconds till midnight. The masks would fall. Another fire, a bigger one started at the Galley-La company HQ. This one sure burnt high, the smoke fogging her view. Displeased, she moved her chair a bit further, watching a men and women, like small ants, panicked to put the fire out. She saw a familiar head, the hair the same color as the fire running away with a camera in his hands. Serena stood up, laughing and placed one hand against the cold glass. She just stood there, watching the fire growing wilder with every passing minute, despite the people's efforts. After half an hour, someone started swearing in front of her door, the keys failing to find the keyhole. When the door was opened, Law barged in, his breath heavy.

"Y-You were right..." He gasped, collapsing on the doormat, Serena's wicked laughter echoing as a sadistic lullaby.

She moved towards him, picked his body up and dragged him to her bedroom. Law fell heavily on the soft mattress, humming appreciatively. Serena planted a soft kiss on his lips and covered him with the blanket. The woman walked out, leaving Law to sleep. She sat back down at her desk, her fingers hovering over the keyboard."And now, let's begin."

* * *

**Fire! This chapter was meant to be a little longer but anyway. Things are about to go bananas. Also, everyone of Mihawk's children represent something. Serena is the troll, James in the only rational of the group, Luke is the that gets trolled, Lili and Anna are out of this dimension. Thanks for reading! R&R please!**

**Stay awesome!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	4. Midnight attack

In the Internet, no one knows if you're a goat. Or maybe Serena Mihawk. The days that followed the great cock-up in the Archipelago, Serena had managed to destroy the city a little bit more. Taking advantage of the Internet's anonymity started doing what she was great at; spreading rumors. _Iceburg has to be member of an Underworld gang. Why else would he be targeted? Just thinking about such Underworld scum ruling us, I wanna puke. We need someone else, someone trustworthy and loyal to justice. _It didn't take long for the rumours to spread wider than the hellfire from the other day. Nervousness took over everyone, the culprits were nowhere to be found. In order to solve at least one of these problems, the good people of Sabaody Archipelago demanded elections. Among the candidates was Mihawk, or rather, Serena.

A well-placed fist brought her back to reality, cutting her laughter with a knife. Before her shattered Mac was Smoker, panting over the destroyed pieces. Serena gave him a humourous look which he didn't return. And how could he? While he was lecturing, the cocky brat was on tumblr.

"There goes my porn collection..." Serena murmured.

"After class, in my office." He hissed, returning to his previous words. Smoker glared at Law who was laughing like a retarded seal, clapping his hands and making no sounds. Serena punched him in the arm, silencing him.

Before she could even close the door, she was pinned to the wall harshly. The knob pushed against her spine making her hiss. Two strong arms were by each side of her head, a hungry pair of lips already on her neck. Serena had no time to protest or even say anything in return. Her shaking hands moved to the key, quickly locking the door then back to the white strands.

"Hurry...I've got another lecture..." She urged him. Smoker grinned a wolfish grin up at her, stroking her lips gently.

"It's up to you." He whispered, pulling her jeans down. It took some effort, since Serena's jeans were a bit tight. His fingers crawled up under her panties, his index finger slowly inside her. She held her breath, her eyes falling immediately shut. He added another finger, seeing her writhe and turn beneath him."Shh..."

"Fuck off." Her small chuckle was cut off by a loud moan when he slammed inside her. The muscles on her stomach clenched. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him and started moving, slowly at first but picking up pace. Her half opened eyes were glued at the closed curtain at the wall, the soft sunlight beaming on them, not entering the office.

His sweaty palms held her tiny waist softly, caressing the smooth skin. He tilted Serena's head towards him, wanting to kiss her lips. Right at the best moment. Serena blushed a harsh feverish red that was nothing like her as she came around him, her breath getting heavier than before. While looking at her face, Smoker found his own climax too. Serena kissed his again, pulling on the hair on his neck gently.

* * *

"Fucking hell..." Law cupped his hand under the uneasy sky and a few drops fell in. He watched as the small stains on his caramel skin soon disappeared. Now he could see why Serena loved rain so much. The smell of the wet ground, the soft melody as the drops his against the leaves and objects. Then there was the sky. Gray and restless, like his eyes. Unlike his friend, this alone wasn't enough to calm him down. He knew what awaited him when he went to Doflamingo's place and right now his devious mind was digging up excuses.

"You built up a world of magic! Because your real life is tr-" Serena's loud singing stopped when she saw him standing under the sheet metal shed."Oh hey."

"Hey." Serena had a perfect timing."Can I stay at your place for tonight? Let's say it's for an essay or something."

"Sure." She simply shrugged. Law noticed that she took the car keys out of her pocket."I gotta do some things first. Do you mind coming?"

"Not at all." He smiled, relieved that he had something other to do. At first, he was furious with her but he couldn't even keep a normal grudge against her. Ever since Doflamingo found out about the upcoming elections' candidates no one around him was safe. Law knew better to avoid the blond whenever he was so pissed. Plus, he got to spent more time alone with her.

Or so he thought. "We gotta pick the girls up from the castle and take them to Logeutown, at uncle Roger's place. They're gonna spent the weekend there." Serena explained as she drove in front of the castle's main gate."Wait here."

Upon entering the castle, the first thing she saw was a small cloud of smoke coming from behind the couch. "Does Dad know you're here?" Serena asked, walking to call her sisters."Anna! Lili!" There was a muffled response from somewhere above followed by hasty footsteps.

"If he did, I wouldn't be alive." Crocodile answered, exhaling some more smoke. Serena simply nodded, taking it as a reasonable thing to say. The girls appeared in front of her, grinning widely."Okay you two, let's go."

The trip was surely beyond his expectations. He had to tolerate the most annoying pair of twins in the world for two whole fucking hours. Serena herself had a hard time resisting the urge to strangle her sisters. His cell phone brought him out of his trance, Serena as well. It was still raining fiercely outside. Law grabbed the device. He read the _Doflamingo _on the screen and shoved it back into his pocket. The persistent man called again and again until Serena picked it up.

"No wai-"

"Yo!"

"_Serena?" _Law knew that the blond was trying to sound charming, another one of his failed attempts to charm the young woman."_Is Law with you?"_

"Um...no. He forgot his phone with me and I wanted to give it to him but he had left." Serena innocently said. Another thing Law admired in her was her amazing ability to lie."Any idea where he is? I'm really worried."

"_No. If you happen to see him, tell him that I called okay?" _Doflamingo said.

"Okay." Serena smiled and hang up. She avoided Law's gaze by concentrating harder on the road before her. It was really slippery but as soon as they entered Logeutown, the road got a bit better. Logeutown was the second biggest city after Sabaody Archipelago famous for its smoked pork. Despite the horrible rain, the people were still out, forming a walking rainbow of umbrellas.

Serena pulled over in front of a tall block of flats."We're here." She announced and her sisters darted out, already at the entrance. She walked out to and pressed a button on the intercom with the names _Portgas D. Rouge _and _Gol D. Roger _on it.

"_Coming!" _Rouge called. The three waited for a little until the blonde woman walked out.

"Hey." Serena smiled at her and hugged her."Dad'll come to pick you girls up at Sunday, okay?"

"Yeah!" Anna and Lili yelled at the same time. Serena waved at her aunt and walked back into the car.

Ten minutes after she had started driving again, the car was about to run out of gas. Luckily, there was a gas station near them. While Law was filling the car, Serena was inside buying snacks. As he went to go back into the car, he heard a small whimpering. Deciding that it was just the rain playing tricks on him, he slammed the door closed and waited for her to return. Serena got back after five minutes during which the whimpering was still audible. She was carrying two bottles of Coke, five Snickers and two magazines. Law guessed that the one was her favorite manga, _The Adventures of Sogeking, the King of Snipers. _Serena absolutely loved it, so much Rebecca was worried. Every part of their apartment was filled with merchandise from the manga and series. She even had a matching toilet seat! At least it was better than having the Colossal Titan above your bed.

"Did you hear that?" She said, her hand freezing in the air. She had heard the whimpering too."What the fuck is it? Is there a problem with the engine?" Law rolled his eyes. Serena was always too overprotective to the car. He followed her out to the rain, after the sound.

It led them to a dumpster behind the gas station. Aside from junk there was nothing there. Just smelly boxes and something that looked like a corpse. The sound was coming from a carton that was covered with a muddy rug. It looked as if someone had left it there on purpose. With gentle movements, Serena tossed the rug aside and gasped as soon as she saw what was inside the box. A tiny snow-white puppy, shivering and crying. The poor thing was about to die.

"Look at it." Serena whispered, her eyes filling with tears."It's so small and fragile."

"It's going to die. Ouch!" He glared at her raised fist. He hated making her mad even a little. Sighing, he removed his hand from his pained shoulder."Let's keep him."

"Yay!" Serena clapped her hands and hugged him tightly. Law picked up the small puppy. It could almost fit in his hand. As soon as he had picked it, it had stopped trembling. It shoved it's little face against his hoodie, demanding some of his warmth."Aw! You two are so cute together!"

"How shall we call him?"

"Hmm..." Serena pressed her index finger against her lips like she always did when she was thinking."Sasu-"

"No."

"Kakas-"

"No."

"Minat-"

"No."

"Itachi?"

"No."

"Obit-"

"No."

"Twilight sparkle?" Law face palmed."Levi? Ooh! How about Lelouch? Or maybe Light? Eren? Nah, he'll get mad at nothing. I don't want puppy becoming a psycho. Or maybe...Izaya?"

"Serena..." Law almost pleaded.

"Izaya!"

"We'll call him Bepo!" He shouted."Now shut up and let's go back!"

Since she couldn't fuck with Law's logic, she simply shrugged it off. By the time they had reached her apartment, they were both soaking wet and Bepo was sleeping. Rebecca was nowhere to be seen, the lights were all turned off. Serena remembered that her roommate was going to spent the weekend with the remaining members of her shattered family. It was actually the first time she didn't want Rebecca around. It wasn't because she didn't want the woman getting in her business. Okay, maybe it was. Besides, Serena trusted Rebecca but the danger of leaking information was great.

After they were both dried, Serena walked into the living room where Law was sitting, feeding Bepo with a bottle. She admired that cute image for a while before she sat next to him. A thunder scared the little puppy as well as her. She used to run inside her parents' room whenever there was a storm outside. She was still doing that, only to annoy them.

Law looked more handsome than cute as he sat there, smiling at the frail creature in his hands. His wet hair clung on his caramel skin, his eyes the same color as the sky at that moment. _That lucky son of a bitch._

"Look! He's asleep." Law picked Bepo's small body and placed him softly inside his furry hat. After he had let him sleep on the cozy armchair, he returned to her."You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah." Serena sighed, putting the towel aside."It's about the other day. You know, the explosion and all..."

Law looked bitterly at the floor."We managed to get one of them."

"And?" Serena's golden eyes were shining with anticipation.

"And he gave us a name." He looked back at her, knowing how much she hated being made to wait."Rob Lucci. He said that the leader of the operation was Rob Lucci."

"Who's that?" Serena asked, her eyes travelling to the raging storm outside.

"Beats me. The guy that told us the name was just some weird-ass bastard with leather all over his face." He looked at her arched eyebrow. _Was?_"He's dead now."

Serena bit her lip. A name was better than nothing. Even though it didn't ring a bell, she was sure she had heard it before. But from where? It wasn't one of her ex-lovers, he would've been dead by now. The fact that they didn't know his name meant that he had nothing to do with the Underworld. Or maybe he was using an alias. She had to do some research on that.

Law was still sleeping when she woke up, so was their newfound puppy. Serena started with her usual agenda, a cold shower and breakfast. Deciding that she had nothing else to do, she opened her new laptop and started looking about this Rob Lucci guy. Luckily, almost everyone was in the chatroom.

**-~Ilostmycell~ has logged in-**

**Fire.I. tell .ya; Morning!**

**Orange-Cat; Morning!**

**~Ilostmycell~; Morning everyone! How are you guys?**

**the_majestic_pinapple; I think someone hacked into my account and changed my name**

**-Captain-; I bet it's Mihawk. I fucking hate that slut.**

**~Ilostmycell~; Why :( I hear that she is a very good lady...**

**-marimos-are-idiots-; Yeah right. She even changed my name! I mean, she's a good friend and all but her Dad's a psycho!**

**TeamTyrion; Couldn't agree more. But Serena is the real psycho here. Strange, I thought she had an account... Anyway, you guys heard what happened?**

**HawkEyesIsBeingMeanToMe; What?**

**TeamTyrion; The police found about three boxes of the 'Heavenly Drug' among the debris inside the old train station.**

**HawkEyesIsBeingMeanToMe; Really?**

**Fire. .ya; Whoa...:o I heard that a group that call themselves 'The Fishmen' are behind the whole thing. You guys think that Shadow is behind it?**

**TeamTyrion; Nah, must be those guys from Fishman District. Unless they're trying to blame them. Everyone blames the fishmen.**

**~Ilostmycell~; I heard another thing. That Shadow is gonna go all out on the Joker.**

**Orange-Cat; Really?! Wow...What the hell's happening to this city? **

**-Captain-; He's nothing more than a fucking faggot. Whoever he is, he won't reveal himself. He only acts when no one can see him.**

**TeamTyrion; I believe that this is wiser. I mean, look at him. He is slowly taking over the Archipelago and we don't even know who he is. Mom says that the Police sees his as a massive threat right now. Who wouldn't? Who knows what will he do when he gains power? **

**the_majestic_pineapple; I know that he was behind the train station incident but what about Iceburg? Everyone loved him! Crocodile is too cool to do something like that, Whitebeard can't even speak about dirty tricks and Joker...**

**~Ilostmycell~; The Joker does things that have purpose. Doing something like that ain't his style. As far as I know, he has nothing to do with Iceburg. **

**-marimos-are-idiots-; I heard that he wants to crush Hawk Eyes. **

**TeamTyrion; Not him, Serena. I don't know why. Simply because he thinks that she is Shadow.**

**Orange-Cat; Makes sense. I suspect her too.**

**-Captain-; I don't. Mihawk would never do such a thing. She likes to sit back and watch, enjoys seeing her puppets dancing.**

Serena smirked, her fingers froze over the keyboard. Killer was smart but not smart enough as to pose as Kid. His mask covered his face in real life. In Serena's territory it was useless, just like any other facade. James knew things, like always. Her brother was the smartest, smarter than her. Serena was just awfully cunning.

**HawkEyesIsBeingMeanToMe; No. Serena is a sweet girl. I've known her since she was inside Rose's stomach. She may be an asshole but even she wouldn't do that.**

**Fire. .ya; Really? That sounds exactly like her. Serena is manipulative, she's proven it a hundred times!**

**TeamTyrion; Hey, I just found out. The Internal Affairs are taking another special force in them.**

**-marimos-are-idiots; Who?**

**TeamTyrion; CP9.**

**the_majestic_pinapple; 9? I never knew there was number nine. What is this, some sort of monstrous soldiers?**

**TeamTyrion; Yes. Their leader is a monster. I'll contact you guys when I find his name. Oh, and they're also taking an ex-G 5 in.**

**Orange-Cat; Who?**

**TeamTyrion; The heavy smoker.**

Things were going from bad to worse. Rosemary was sitting in her office, reading the files with ease despite the slight darkness. She only knew Smoker from Serena, her daughter always talked about a white-haired man that annoyed her. He seemed skilled, perfect for such a case. Then there was this girl tha always followed him around, Tashigi. She couldn't be much older than James and Serena, around her mid twenties. At least she looked more serious than those two. Come to think of it, she looked an awful lot like Zoro's younger sister, Kuina.

Aside from those two, another man had joined the party as well. Doflamingo was a sly bastard, she knew it better than everyone. The same question crossed her mind as soon as she saw the tall man wandering around the HQ, a steak hanging from his unshaven cheek. Being the polite woman she was, she greeted him, welcomed him to the task force. Ever since she and her younger brother chose different paths, she had been asking herself the same question every night. How the hell did that shy boy with the blond hair and the clear blue eyes turn into a demon? His minion was still outside, doing whatever Doflamingo had ordered him to.

Vergo was well known among the World Government officials as a man who had order upon G-5. While everyone considered him a kind and loving person, she was doing Law's stitches. Children trafficking, illegal loans, covering. It took them fifteen years to built. Doflamingo had sent her an invitation one day, asking her to join him. Of course, she declined immediately. She even chose the exact opposite. Yet despite all her effort to stop this Underworld madness, she was doing nothing. Simply because she still loved that idiot. How could she not love the man that once was her brother?

She put the files on her desk and walked out. As she was preparing coffee, a man walked behind her. To her surpise it was Smoker. Rosemary smiled warmly at him, holding her hand out for his to shake.

"Hi. Are you getting around well?" She asked, keeping her polite expression on.

"Yeah. Your daughter is a student of mine."

"I know." Rosemary laughed, suddenly feeling bad for the man. He should consider himself lucky that he didn't have both the twins in his class."So, how is she?"

"Well." What could he say? _Hot, I fuck her every day or so. _"Clever, but rude. I mean, she's like the best student in the class but she can't keep her motuh shut."

The woman chuckled lightly, taking a welcome sip from her cup of coffee."I can tell. This is partly my fault, mostly thanks to my husband. He's spoiled her _so _much. She's his weakness."

The two sat in silence for few moments, listening to the office's sounds. Rosemary put the empty cup into the sink and opened her mouth again."What do you think of Vergo?" She asked, keeping her tone was pleasant as always. Rosemary was a Noble after all, she couldn't just ask things rudely despite how different she was from the rest of her family.

"I don't know yet." Smoker answered, lighting another two cigars."I was in G-5 long away as a cadet with a friend of mine. He wasn't in back then. I hear that he's done amazing things and that those bastards from G-5 see him as their father."

"Yes." Rosemary chuckled."And why G-5 of all places? I heard that there's an empty position at Navarone and Mariejoa. Ah, forgive me for the sudden intrusion. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay." He said, running a hand through his white hair."I don't know. It feels good being there."

Rosemary raised her head and looked at him, her bead-like eyes pinning him to the wall."I'm glad to have you as my co-worker."

The man only nodded. Rosemary walked out and into the printer room. This time, she felt the man's odd aura from behind her. It made her smile. The small creaking of the closing door blocked all the sounds.

"Doffy sends his regards." Vergo said, his voice stern as usual.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I've seen him. I kinda miss him."

"He wants you to contact him as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Serena continued walking down the aisle, her eyes scanning over the list. She was only missing Nutella. So, without further delay, she headed for the blessed shelf. As her pale hand crawled around the hazelnut goddess, someone coughed from behind her. It was somehow muffled, as if it was coming from a mask.

Turning around, she saw a blond man holding a basket with different things in it. Even though she couldn't see his gaze, she could feel it.

"Killer-san." Serena acknowledged him, a small smile forming on her face."What a pleasant surprise!"

Killer snorted under his mask and moved closer to her."Yeah. Every person has his needs I guess." He said and she was sure that he had smirked."I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?" Serena raised an eyebrow."What for?"

Without saying anything, Killer handed her a folded paper and walked away, after he had picked two cans of cat food. Serena unfolded the note and read it. The calligraphy was familiar but she could not place it.

_Stop doing this.-S-_

There was no one around that looked suspicious. But as she stepped out of the super market, she took notice of two gorilla-dudes, dressed in black, waiting in the near alley. At first, she didn't let that show but after she saw that they were following her, Serena started walking faster and faster until she started running. And as if that wasn't enough, she was unfortunate enough as to stumble upon Kid. When the man noticed her, his expression turned into that of a madman, erasing his handsome features. So there she was, running around the Lawless zone with three baboons after her and a bag of groceries in her arms. If the circumstances were different, she would start fighting back but she didn't want to break the eggs.

Law jumped up from his sleep and landed harshly on the floor. The slamming of the door was followed by swearing and heavy breathing. He saw Serena, carrying the intact bag in her arms. There were several cuts on her face, as if she had been in a fight.

"What happened?" Law asked, turning the T.V on mute.

"Doflamingo happened!" Serena sighed in exasperation."That cunt sent his minions after me! What have I ever done to him?!"

"Calm down, will ya?" Law laughed, eyeing her flushed face."Here's the thing. After you convinced your Dad to go for Mayor, Doflamingo's gone bananas. I know what you're doing Serena."

Serena looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time and smiled."Ah, Trafalgar. The only thing I wanna do is make something big happen. You know me," she wrapped her fingers around the black king and moved him in front of the black queen,"I enjoy things in life from a spectator's perspective. From there, I can see what's happening." She took a Monopoly piece and put it in the same square as a white knight. "Whenever it's happening."

Rebecca was lying in their bed, trying to sleep but Serena's angry typing wouldn't let her. It was Sunday way past midnight but the black-haired woman was still at it. Telling her to 'stop' or 'shut up' wouldn't help because Serena didn't do either of that. But Rebecca knew what was happeing. Serena had gone into serious mode. There were only a few times in which Serena would get so serious; one, internet fights, two, Skyrim or three,when she was looking for something. And this time, it was the third one. Rebecca sat up and rubbed her eyes, wiping some of her drowsiness away.

"What are you doing? Let's go to sleep." She murmured.

"Not yet. I ain't finished." Serena whispered, mostly referring to her screen."Fucking hell, who is this guy?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a guy who's behind Iceburg's assassination attempt."

"What's his name?"

"Rob Lucci." Serena frowned.

Rebecca opened her eyes, finally waking up."Rob?"

Serena turned at her, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her black hair."You know him?"

"Of course. We were at the same military school. Ennies Lobby, where my Dad works." Rebecca said, recalling the time she spent there. If it wasn't for Skype and Serena, she would have gone insane."We were at the same class. He would never do such a thing though..."

"Really? Then you can help me!" Serena exclaimed enthusiastically, ignoring Rebecca's latter comment. She was just happy to have finally found a lead.

"Sure. What do you need to know?"

"An address perhaps. A Facebook profile name, an e-mail, anything could help me."

"Hmm...I'll see what I can find. Maybe my father knows."

"Thank you." Serena smiled and brushed her thumb over Rebecca's cheek. Before Rebecca could brush Serena's hand away, she had her lips locked on hers. Serena's human and iron fingers soon found pink strands of silk and tugged softly. Her tongue slipped slowly inside the other's mouth, exploring the cavern in a lazy pace.

"Rena...stop this..."

"It's just a kiss, darling." Serena chuckled, running her teeth all over Rebecca's jaw."Only that."

_Only that. _The words danced around her mind, recalling what happened last time this sentence exited Serena's mouth. As her mouth traveled souther and souther, trailing wet paths on the flushed skin, Rebecca's phone rang. Pushing Serena away, she got up and answered it.

"Calm down!" Rebecca said, jumping frantically up."What happened?" She waited for the woman on the other line to finish her sentence when her eyes went wide."Oh God...Is Dad there? Grandpa too? I'm coming! Don't move."

"What's going on?" Serena asked. It was pretty rare to see Rebecca like that.

"My aunt!" She said as she started dressing herself."She's been attacked!"

Serena quickly covered her opened mouth. There was no questioning it, it was the Joker."Do you want me to take you there?"

"It's okay."

"No, I insist." Serena managed to smile. She quickly put on a hoodie and a pair of tight jeans and grabbed her car keys. It took them about ten minutes to get at Viola's house. When they got there, Rebecca rushed inside to meet with her family, Serena following.

The woman was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of steaming coffee in her shaking hands. Her raven hair was disheveled, her eyes glued to the ground. There was small cut on her left cheek, some of the furniture were pushed away or upside down giving the impression that a fight had taken place. Rebecca's father gestured at Serena and the girl followed him inside a study. The room looked like a battlefield. One of the paintings, one with a beautiful landscape filled with various flowers, was thrown aside, revealing an opened safe. Fine china vases and crystal bibelot were broken into pieces. Behind the shattered desk was a small red pond.

Serena knelt and dipped her fingers in it. The clear red substance dyed them with a plastic color."That's not blood," she said, getting back on her feet."Mr. Soldier," she asked the man,"what was in here?"

Over the years, Serena was used to referring to Rebecca's father as ' ' due to a childish impression she had. She very well knew that the man was a General but old habits don't die at all. The man was used to it as well."Some documents about Dressrosa."

Serena thanked God that the man didn't see her shocked expression."I see." She murmured. She looked up at the ceiling, scanning over the yellowish patterns and crystal chandelier. Her golden orbs fell on a camera that was hanging dead from a dusty corner."That over there." She pointed a long finger."I want the footage of that camera."

"We should give it to the police first."

"No. Give it to me." She smirked casually at the man's raised eyebrow."You'll get results quicker. The police is too busy to care about a heist on a rich lady's house.

"Those papers were important." hissed, clenching his fists."Do you think Doflamingo is behind it?"

"Him? No." Serena lied."Dressrose is his by birth right, why should he claim something that is properly his?" She checked her watch. It was 2 A.M meaning too late to call the blond."My guess is, someone else is behind it."

* * *

**And who could that be Serena-chwan? Not much to say people... A warning though. More weird shit is about to come. Yes, Rena's personality is a lot like Izaya-kun from Durarara (I fucking love this anime). First time I watched I was like 'OMG, I found her other half'. I recommend you watch it, it rocks! R&R pwease!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	5. Serena's plan

The man was lifting his weight from leg to leg, looking anxiously around the messy room, his eyes falling on various broken items.

"There is something else I wanted to ask you about." Serena crept a few steps closer to the man, keeping her voice as polite as possible.

"What is it?" Mr. Soldier asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Serena's movements.

"About Rob Lucci." She spoke and 's eyes widened into two round plates, like those of a toy's. "Judging by your reaction, you know him."

"Yeah." Mr. Soldier sighed, scratching the back of his head."Harsh kid, great potential. One of the strongest fighters I have ever seen."

"But?" Serena asked, narrowing her eyes into two golden slits."Something happened, didn't there?"

"Look, this is classified information. As much as I would like to share it with you, I can't."

Serena smiled as sweetly as her cold nature allowed her."It's okay. It would be a great help. I have irrefutable evidence that Rob Lucci was behind Iceburg's assassination attempt."

sighed in defeat, smiling up at his daughter's best friend."What else did you hear?"

"That an organisation known as CP9 were the ones behind it." Her arrogant smirk returned wider, deforming her divine face into a mask of haughtiness.

"Your source was right." He handed her a card."This is neither the place nor the time to discuss things like that. Meet me here tomorrow at 9 P.M."

Serena sipped on her coffee even though she didn't want to. The dark substance wasn't her greatest ally. Keeping the polite façade on, she thanked the little blonde with a charming smile as soon as the china cup was put in front of her. Stella exited the room, murmuring things quickly and blushing like hell. Mihawk had his back turned at his daughter, his piecing eyes scanning through the gray sky, shattering even the tiniest snowflake. It was a pleasant change to see him smile every once in a while. It suited him better than that fucking frown he always had on, made him look younger.

The reason why he always wanted his eldest daughter around was because no matter what,s he never lied to him. Serena was the best consultant his could every wish for. His daughter was a genius and he knew it, he never questioned her political abilities or her intelligence. Her methods was what he didn't like. Serena had a bad habit of messing with things, forcing chaos upon peace just for her entertainment. But right now, that ability of hers had benefited him, though he didn't like it at first.

"The elections are next month, Father." Serena calmly commented, taking another sip from her coffee. It wasn't half bad, though nothing compared to whiskey.

"I know. Thanks to you, we're gaining ground quickly." He turned at her, smiling. It scared her a little, he had never smiled at her this way before. Sweetly, as though he loved her."If I become mayor, the amount of responsibilities will be far too big."

"Your point is?" She was glad that she was such a good actress otherwise she'd look like Doflamingo. Serena very well knew what her father's point was, she just needed to hear those magic words.

"I'll make some announcements at the Christmas reception."

_Fuck yeah._ When she marched outside, she looked as if she were a predator, a hawk, ready to dive for its prey. She was smiling as if the whole world belonged to her.

* * *

Law huddled up further into the bed, as if he was trying to protect himself from the blond's anger. As soon as he had entered the mansion, he found Doflamingo sitting in the living room alone, without his shades on, gazing at the ceiling for any signs of inspiration. He didn't flinch when Law approached him, so the younger man walked to the bedroom. Of course, Law knew that Doflamingo was far beyond the emotion of anger and all he needed was something to calm him down a bit. Law was sure that the man would rape him raw so as soon as he got in the room, he started lubricating his ass, wanting to make the oncoming less painful.

And he was proven right. The first thing Doflamingo did was push him roughly to the bed and start fucking him, without saying a single word. Law didn't hide his moans, his Boss liked hearing those. Doflamingo was only groaning, their breaths matching and filling the room. When they were both finished, the large man collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Law smiled at him, crawling up at his side.

"Well?" He asked, his hands landing softly on Doflamingo's chest.

"Well, that slut you love is gonna win the elections."

"We talked this morning. There was a heist in Rebecca-ya's aunt's house yesterday night." Doflamingo turned his gaze at Law."She's suspecting us. Me, to be more exact."

"How come?"

"What the man stole were some important documents about Dressrosa."

"Fuck." Doflamingo swore and immediately shot up. That little slut was behind it, there was no questioning it. So what that she wasn't there? She must have made some of her minions do it. No way in hell Serena worked alone. And now, the bitch was slowly taking over the Archipelago.

Law sensed his thought and moved slightly."Calm down. Serena would never do such a thing."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Doflamingo snapped.

"She has no reason."

There was a faint knock on the door and Vergo walked in, a steak hanging from his cheek."It's the brat."

"The brat?" Doflamingo mouthed the words until their meaning became clear like the said brat's eyes. _Speak of the devil_.

He quickly dressed himself, not bothering to put his favorite coat on. Law stayed in the room, exhausted and soon fell asleep. Doflamingo walked own the stairs following Vergo and soon walked inside his office. Unlike the one in the city, his study was a warm room, with luxurious oak furniture, ebony black like her hair and clothes. Serena was browsing through the filled bookcases, occasionally running her pale fingers over a cover or even took it in her hands. Doflamingo sat behind his desk, resting his arms on the polished surface. A faint lavender scent was in the air indicating that Baby 5 had cleaned the room. He gestured at her to sit on one of the emerald armchairs. Serena did so, crossing her legs and looking at him.

"So," he spoke, forgetting his raging anger and keeping his tone as pleasant as always,"what is it that you want from me, love?"

"I'll get straight to the point." Serena returned the smile, though it didn't reach her glacier eyes."The man that stole those papers is most likely to be Shadow."

"Have you confirmed it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet. I'll pass by a friend's house to clear things up a bit."

"Delightful." The word fell from his mouth like poison, burning flesh slowly. This was anything but delightful. Sure, it meant no harm for him since for the first time he had no clue what was going on, but every move the girl made worried him. He knew what followed that.

"I would like to see a copy of these documents, I know you have one." She grinned, stretching her iron palm out.

Doflamingo burst out laughing."What makes you think I'll do that? Although there is a price," he added, lowering his voice into a heart-melting tone,"nothing compared to what you usually do."

Serena leaned above the desk, climbing at it to bring her face close to the blond's own. When her wet breath was moisturizing his dry lips, she smiled."I'm not gonna let you fuck me."

She got back into her seat and pulled her phone from her pocket."I have another way to gain access at it." Doflamingo gave her a questioning look and watched as her fingers skimmed over the screen, touching softly.

When she chose the person she wanted, she put the device next to her ear, the screen grazing over her earring."Grandfather!" Serena exclaimed when the man picked up, making every hint of color abandon Doflamingo's handsome face.

"_What do you want?"_ Lucas sighed and Serena was sure he had rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

"I was wondering if you have a copy of those documents that were stolen from Viola the other day."

It took Lucas a few moments to respond during which the tell-tale sound of drawers being opened reached her ears."_Yeah, what about it?"_

"Great!" Serena laughed."I would like to have a look at them."

"_Pass by whenever you feel like it." _He sternly said and hung up, leaving his granddaughter to smile at the Joker.

"You little whore." He hissed, veins forming a map on his forehead. Serena was enjoying this, enjoyed seeing calm men lose themselves before her enchanting eyes. Though Doflamingo had his own calmness, his default expression was a wide smile after all, it made it even more entertaining to see that smile fade or widen.

"I'll probably visit you again during the week." Serena said and stood up, stretching an arm the man did not shake.

* * *

Sabaody Archipelago was divided into five zones. The Lawless Zone, the second biggest one located at the eastern side of the city, was more like a city jungle. Even though people walked there, not even a soul could be seen among those neglected buildings at night. Under the endless bridge that connected the Lawless Zone with Dressrosa were many condemned buildings, abandoned to face time's wrath. Ghost-like figures such as skeletal children and wretched men and women battled against death. And they failed at it.

The zone that occupied most of the Archipelago's space was the center. Malls, theaters, the heart of the city was pumping there. Though the gangs' bases were situated among the Lawless Zone, their fights took place in the center. Unlike the shanty town at the East, the center was filled with colorful buildings, stunning skyscrapers, structures that surpassed the finest works of art. Among the luxurious premises and homes were alley, dark and wet. People were lurking in them, watching as chaos unravelled. Most people avoided the West side park because of Eustass Kid. The danger of getting smashed by a car or something was great, not to mention bumping into the redhead himself. The city's most dangerous wandered around that area, doing what they loved doing. Messing up.

District 100 was where the rich lived. And not simply rich, people that owned castles and the lakes in front of them. Isolated from the common mortals, the residents lived in un urban heaven. District 100 was like a small community for billionaires filled with sports centers, exclusive boutiques, and other shit that interested those two faced nobles. Due to it being at the South, the sun shone brighter there, making them blind enough as not to see the large shadows those bright beams made.

The only reason why Amazon Lily wasn't at the Red Light District was because Hancock would rather die than set her foot there. A truly despicable place, according to the high-society, filled with danger and lust. Most of the place belonged to Joker, if not all of it. Because the elite citizens didn't want their children to get infected by the disgusting air these people breathed, the Red Light District was at the North side of the city, right next to the Lawless Zone. That was when they real money was. Yet those classy lords were itching to go there. This was the only way those lecherous old crocks to get some ass.

Of course, there was also what most people called 'an eyesore'. The Fishman District was the smallest part of the large metropolis, more like a ghetto. Before the Red Light District, this was the place people despised the most. Probably because that the Fishmen lived there. When children heard Fishmen, they instantly thought about fishy monsters with tails and fins. They were normal people that came from a small island where the tales about sea beasts came from. After the war, their homeland was destroyed and the few survivors moved to Sabaody. They were treated like dirt, their women used as slaves, pushed to a small corner of the city without access to the essentials such as proper education or even electricity.

It was really difficult for a Fishman to find a job but once they managed, they kicked ass. The Mermaid Cafe was by far the most popular cafe in the city, with all those delicacies and cute waitresses around. Hachi's Takoyaki shop was located outside the West side park was known for its delicious dishes. From where she was standing, Serena could see the tall man handing out leaflets, smiling as always. The woman smirked, put her cellphone back into her pocket and walked to him.

"Yo! Hachi-san!" She smiled brightly."How are you?"

"Oh, Serena. Fine, thank you." He shoved a leaflet on her face."Why don't you stop for a bite?"

"I was actually planning to do that Hachi-san." Before she went inside the restaurant, she stopped before him."Say, have you noticed anything going on around the Fishman District?"

"Hmm...no."

"If anything occurs, please call me." Serena smiled, handing him a light yellow card with her number on.

The restaurant was bigger than it actually looked, it was cleaner and brighter on the inside. The sound f laughing and chattering bounced around the golden and red walls, dancing around the place. On the counter was a girl with short green hair and dark gray eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw the golden-eyed woman walk inside.

"Serena-chin!" Caimie smiled."How are you?"

"Fine Caimie. You look well." Serena returned the smile, a little more bored though."I have a rendezvous here."

"Yeah, a man is waiting for you upstairs."

Serena nodded and went to the stairs. The upper floor was nearly empty, the only people being three couples and . The man was sitting by the window, gazing outside at the slowly dancing snowflakes. He removed his gaze from the city to the young woman before him. A small smile formed into his lips as she sat down.

"Well, what is it?" Serena asked. Her blood was boiling with anticipation though her voice remained as calm as always.

looked around as if he wanted to check for eavesdroppers. He gestured to Serena to lean closer, so she did."This information is secured by the Government and if they find out I gave it to you, I'll probably be killed."

Serena raised an eyebrow."If that's the case then I don't want you to get into trouble."

"It's okay. You are family." He smiled softly at her and sighing, he brought a brown folder from his pocket.

Serena looked at him questioningly, pulling the folder towards her with her pale fingers. nodded, giving her the signal to freely open it. Inside it were a bunch of photos and some info about the presented people. Serena found her target easily; a tall man, around his thirties, with black hair, icy eyes, a strangely designed goatee and a white pigeon with a tie on his shoulder. Pigeons aside, the guy was smoking hot. After she was done with reading the info she looked at with wide eyes.

"What the fuck? 500 people? Really?"

"They were all drug dealers. We sent Rob Lucci to deal with them but I would have never guessed that he would actually do such a thing. The CP9 are the Government's cleaners."

"Cleaners?" Though she understood the term perfectly well, she wanted to hear it from someone else's lips.

"They kill certain people. They view it as cleaning this muddy world."

"Why would such an organisation even exist? Isn't killing a crime? And what do they have to do with Iceburg?"

The man looked into the woman's questions for a moment."As I said, they view it as favor to humanity. This people are all twisted Serena. Tell me, have you ever heard about the rumored weapons?"

Serena chuckled nervously, recalling the old story her mother used to tell her."Um...Pluto, Poseidon and... Uranus? Well, they have the ability to destroy the world. Actually that depends on the user of course. Why? It's just an old story."

"No. They're real. And Iceburg has the blueprints for one, which one I don't know. When they first found out they tried a more gentle approach, bribing even. Iceburg declined every offer and refused to give them the blueprints. They got more violent. Then this happened."

"I see." Serena mumbled, stroking her bottom lip."So they wanted to destroy him in order to get the blueprints." This was a great help. At least she could move on. But that still didn't answer her greater question; "What about Shadow?"

flinched, his eyes narrowing questioningly."I don't know that much princess. I really want to help you."

She gave him a kind smile, matching the warm atmosphere."You've helped me really much. Thank you. Is there anything I can do to pay you back? Tell me."

"Well, I would like you to contact me as soon as you get a lead from the incident the other day. I still don't get it why we shouldn't take it to the authorities."

Serena laughed and got up from the table."I don't want to worry you but the methods are similar to the Joker's." At the sound of the name gritted his teeth, his fist curling into a tight ball."I don't know what he wants from your family, I really don't. I'll do everything I can." She lied. Of course she knew what the Joker wanted from them.

As she turned around to leave, 's voice reached her ears once more."Do you know who the Joker is?" He asked.

Luckily, he couldn't see her bittersweet smile."No." Serena lied again, her stomach knotting tightly.

* * *

For the first time, Serena realized how big her house was. Her surroundings looked a bit grayer combined with the matching sky outside. Rain lashed violently against the glass, the drops racing down. Like a city god, she watched from above as her pawns fled like the terrified ants they were. The emptiness was both pleasant and odd without having Rebecca around.

Suddenly, she noticed a pink mass of feathers heading towards the building. She bit her lip and rushed into her bedroom. Thankfully, the lights weren't so simply turned the T.V on mute. Serena froze behind the door, listening closely as the elevator stopped. Heavy footsteps echoed around, followed by the sweet ringing of her doorbell. Serena stilled behind the wood, her breath stopping in her lungs.

"_Television rules the nation..."_ Her cell phone rang, the music filling the place.

"Fufufu~I know you're inside~" Doflamingo sang. Serena swore and opened the door to face the grinning blond."My...if I were Law I would fuck you every minute of every day."

"So it's true then? All you need is a minute." Serena smiled, seeing the blond's grin turn into a wolfish one. "Come on in then." She said and stepped aside, allowing the flamboyant man to strut inside the apartment.

"Love the place. Minimalistic and serious, like you." He commented, his hands running like spiders on the soft leather of the couch. Serena's stone expression brought a smile on his face."What? Because you called Law doesn't mean that I wouldn't turn up."

"The truth is I wasn't expecting you. I knew that Law wouldn't come either. He's still holding a grudge to me."

"What for?" Doflamingo asked, resting his feet on the coffee table.

Serena grimaced and crossed her legs."I saw you guys fucking. It's been two months since that." She licked her lips, glossing them with her saliva, her eyes burning into his shaded ones."He looked pleased."

Doflamingo moved too swiftly for his inhumane size. His large hands were caging Serena, pushing her inside the cushions."I can give you some if you want."

"I'll pass."

"Okay. So what's the deal? What did you find?"

"I need to talk to Law as well."

Half an hour later, the two were knocking on Trafalgar's door. Law was sitting on the floor between the two heaters, studying. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Doflamingo as well as a pair of enchanting golden eyes upon opening the door. His lips formed a tight line but still let them in.

Serena hummed something as she sat on the couch. Law pressed a hand on Doflamingo's chest, stopping him."Yes?" Doflamingo asked, leaning down at his lover.

"Instead of bitching about it, come here." Serena spoke sternly."It's important..."

Law sighed in defeat and joined the two on the couch. Serena had a book between her metal fingers, smirking at the pages. He knew that she had a somewhat twisted sense of humor which he unfortunately understood but he failed to see why Anatomy was funny. After a short moment he got it, she was gonna pass, mostly for two reasons. First, the staff had had it with her and her annoying bullshit. Second, she was sleeping with the Anatomy professor. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. As if Smoker would let her pass just for that.

"So, what's the deal?" He asked.

"I found this Lucci guy. His address, phone number, everything. Even his favorite anime."

"Which is it?"

"K-ON!"

"Oh."

"Yeah...Anyway!" Serena shook her head, arranging her thoughts a little in her perverse mind."This guy is a monster soldier, which means, she quickly raised her hand, stopping Doflamingo from opening his mouth, "you can't simply barge in and take him down. I've a plan."

"Why should I believe you?" Doflamingo said. Law instantly face-palmed, cursing the man under his breath. He couldn't just hold his loose mouth for one fucking second!

Serena picked a strand of her tar-black hair, playing with the silk leisurely."Simply because you care about your business. There's more to it, trust me." The woman smiled at the man and leaned at the table, her eyes meeting with Law's."Now, you fuckers better listen closely, I won't repeat this."

* * *

**Yo! Sorry for being late, I had to keep my grades from falling. Things are going to bad from worse...TAT I think that Rob Lucci likes K-On, Recently,my little sister has been unusual and...Sailor Moon. i fucking love Sailor Moon. Also, Serena's grandpa is a Tenryuubito (no shit) but not like those bubble-headed assfucks. See ya next time!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	6. Red

The white van stopped behind the large building, right next to some dumpsters. Monet pushed Law and the man woke up surprised, gasping for air as though he was choking. He looked around then sighed with relief. The trip to Ennies Lobby had taken them at least eight hours. The place was like a fortress, if it wasn't for Doflamingo's wide circle of acquaintances they would never make it inside. Serena's plan was extremely detailed but simple at the same time. Go inside, find the target and bring him back. If anyone stood in their way, kill them. Of course, she never planned on kidnapping Rob Lucci. She had read the man's file. Instead, they would capture the weakest of the organisation, some dude named Nero.

There was only one person who could carry the plan on; Monet. The woman was an authority on disguising herself. Her green hair was covered behind a dark brown wig, she had applied the required make-up to give her pale skin a more flushed look.

Law wished her good luck with a curt nod. Monet fixed her pencil skirt and started walking. Upon entering the building Monet froze. There were two men talking by vending machine. One of them looked at her than pushed his friend. Being the pro she was, Monet simply cleared her throat and kept walking, her eyes on the seemingly empty corridor in front of her. When she was sure she was alone, she hid inside the first empty room she found and brought out her cellphone.

"Mihawk!" Her voice was an irritated whisper."You said that I wouldn't meet with anyone!"

"_My bad." _Serena snickered and swallowed whatever she was eating._"Where are you right now?"_

Monet looked around."In the kitchen."

"_Great. Once you get out of there, get into the third room on your left. It's a broom closet. There's an envelope there. Pick it then call me again if you have any questions."_

Monet frowned at the screen. Sure, the plan seemed flawless but she felt uncomfortable and displeased. It wasn't a feeling that something would go wrong, it was just that she hated how this woman was leading her beloved Young Master by the nose. Serena wasn't simply clever, she was devilishly cunning. For the better of the family, Monet would follow the bitch's orders but only for that. A stranger wouldn't destroy her family.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she turned around and saw a man smiling at her. According to Serena's information,this man was Kaku, one of the highest ranking members of the team. Monet smiled back, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Yet it was more than enough to fool the man. Kaku walked to the coffee machine and reached for a cup from the built in cupboard.

"New here?"

"Yeah." Monet answered, having regained her professional facade."Just came here from Sabaody."

"Oh. You must be Alex's replacement. Poor guy. Three months in jail after Califa accused him for sexual harassment." Kaku said, referring mostly to himself."Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"How are things at the Archipelago? Pretty fucked up I hear, Shadow has reached Water 7 too you know. Life is quieter here."

"Right. I gotta go, duty calls." The woman said, her words followed by a nervous giggle. Instead of simply walking she quickly dashed to where Serena had instructed her to go. Before she even looked for the envelope, she brought her phone up, ready to yell at that idiot.

"Mihawk!" Monet yelled."What the fuck? I thought you had everything under control!"

"_J'ai tout sous contrôle, ma chérie." _Serena laughed. At that moment, she sounded like a spoiled little rich kid. Monet was sure that she was holding a cocktail between her thin fingers."_Besides, this was truly unpredictable right? Wahaha!" _Serena felt Monet's frown getting deeper an deeper so she stopped fucking around."_Don't worry. Now, there is a bucket on your left."_

"A red one?"

"_Yep. The envelope is inside. Open it. Call me if you need any help. Or you can send me an e-mail."_

Monet sighed and did so. There was a thick brown envelope inside the bucket. And inside the envelope was an ID card, a tablet, a cylinder with some turquoise dust in it and a bunch of keys. Monet threw the card around her neck, the red string breaking the white monotony of her white shirt. She turned the tablet on and saw a detailed plan of the building. A small red dot on the third floor stood for her. The more significant places were noted with purple dots. The target's office was at the Tower of Justice, probably ten fucking floors from where she was. But another mark, a green one, had the target's name. It was on the move.

**From; Serena D. Mihawk**

**Subject; Here's the thing**

**To; Monet**

**Do not reply to this e-mail, the entire place is under surveillance. Just carry on with the plan. Right now, it's lunch time. Nero takes lunch every day at 14:30 and finishes at 15:30. In the meantime, you will go to his office but don't enter it right away. At the end of the hall is Lucci's office. Law will disconnect the cameras but only for that floor. You'll go inside, search a little and grab everything relevant you find. If not, just leave. Go to Nero's office and wait until he returns. Find a place to hide and wait. Once he comes, make him breathe from the drug I gave you. After that put him down the Garbage Disposal. He'll fall right into Law and that insecure chick's hands. You can walk out like a boss.**

**P.S. Doflamingo wants you guys to bring him a Red Bull on your way back. Make it two actually. I want one too. Your ID has a camera so I can see where you're going. Good luck!**

Monet snorted at Serena's insolence. Who was she to order her around? She could get her own fucking Red Bull!

* * *

Serena picked another pizza slice and whirled te excess cheese around her pale index finger. Doflamingo walked inside the room and smiled as soon as he saw her."So, what will I get when this is over?"

"You'll find out what the fuck is going on." Serena answered mechanically, her eyes glued on the laptop's screen. Bonney was right, pizza was a goddess. She hummed approvingly as the food melted in her mouth slowly, the flavor sliding down her throat.

"Not that. You'll get money. What will I get?"

"Good memories of having the honor to have worked with me."

Doflamingo grinned and walked to his closet. The woman couldn't care less about his naked body something that made him frown a little. Not that he expected her to drool and start worshipping him. A small reaction would do, like those massive nosebleeds she got at random times.

There was still hope and being the great optimist he was, Doflamingo still hoped. Instead of visiting that monster she called her grandfather, Serena had agreed to go to Dressrosa with him. There was no way in hell he would let Law or Monet come along. Just him, a few people and that annoying doll. A few cocktails perhaps, an expensive gift, the sea. His plan was simply perfect.

After trying a few keys, Monet found the right one and unlocked the door to Rob Lucci's office. She rummaged around a little, careful to put everything back in its place. She managed to find a few things, most of them photos of the Galley-La company. But there was something that disturbed her. A dark brown folder with _Classified _written all over it in big fucking red letters. Monet decided to keep it to for her Boss.

Nero's office was much smaller than Lucci's comfortable one which made it more difficult for Monet to hide. By the time the door opened, the woman had hidden behind the door. A man walked in, whistling a joyful rhythm. Moving as quickly as a shadow, Monet wrapped her arms around his necks, stuffing cylinder into his mouth. She used her hand to block his mouth but he managed to bite her. Monet hissed and pulled away, but the man was already unconscious.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Serena hung up and stretched her arms."That went better than expected."

Doflamingo sat up, a wide frown replacing his smile. Serena had spent a whole fucking day in his bedroom, _in his bed_, and yet he couldn't even kiss her. Weekend wasn't to far. When this thought returned into his mind, the man smiled again.

"I should get going." Serena said and yawned. But before she could get up, a strong arm had pinned her down.

"Wait for them with me."

"Ennies Lobby is like eight hours from here. What makes you think that I will wait here?"

"Right. Good night then." He would have the time to woo her during the weekend.

* * *

For the millionth time that night, Sabo rubbed his eyes, groaning as he did so. Why was he doing this, he had no idea. Probably because he wanted to do a favor to a friend, especially when that friend was known for being violent. _Really _violent. After clearing the video Serena had given him, he expected to get something. Nothing, just a blurry image of a tall man dressed in black. Other than that, nothing.

Luke patted the man on the shoulder."Thanks Sabo."

"Whatever...Just tell her that she owes me one." And just like Ace, he too fell head-first at the floor and started snoring withing seconds.

Luke shook his head and picked the tape. He checked the time. It was 00:45. Good thing he didn't have school next morning. His sister's house wasn't so far from where Ace and Sabo lived but even that was dangerous. Walking alone at Sabaody at night was like a suicide mission, especially for seemingly weak boys like him. His older siblings and pretty much everyone in his family could chew a stone wall without a problem. James told him that he was too young to be as strong. Luke couldn't remember very clearly but he had seen photos of his older sister when she was fifteen. A replica of their father.

Yet despite being weaker, Luke walked out, ready to face the cold night or some cunt that might attacked him. The good thing with the city was that it was always awake. Even at this dark hour, Sabaody's heart was pumping loudly. He saw his twin sisters laughing around a frustrated Killer. Upon seeing the young redhead, Killer rushed up to him."Hey, have you seen Kid?"

"No, why?"

"I've been looking for the fucker for like two hours!" Killer panted, his voice coming frantic from his helmet, nothing like his usually gruff tone.

"Don't worry about it Killer-san." Luke smiled."He's probably around, yelling at my sister."

"Your sister's upstairs."

True, the top floor of the massive building had its lights turned on, indicating that its owner was inside. Luke guessed that his sister was probably working so he decided to leave the delivery for tomorrow. The young redhead waved at his little sisters and continued walking. He wasn't worried about them, not at all. The girls, even though young, could take care of themselves.

Dangerous yet so enchanting, Sabaody at night was truly magnificent. His feet brought him in front of the bus stop. Luke sat on the worn out bench, hiding himself from the night sky under the sheet metal shed. As his eyes monitored the traffic, they fell on some carvings on the wood he was sitting on. Different letters, shapes, clear, or shaky, each with a different story to tell. Among those fading carvings, he recognised his sister's. Serena had a habit of drawing vines, with no leaves on their spirals. The first one started from the neck of a little boy and climbed all the way up, to meet and tangle with another vine. The second figure was a tiny girl, brought to life by the black-haired girl. He remembered the tattoo his sister had all over her left leg, it was this sketch.

The bus arrived and it was obvious that the boy was the only passenger. As the vehicle started moving, images passed before Luke's shining yellow eyes. The dark alleys, the dangers lurking inside them. This city offered salvation to those who started new lives there, a chance to erase their dark past. But it was also cruel, punishing, vengeful. Three couples passed and yet not one stopped to help that poor girl. So the circle around her started closing and closing, the dangerous man breathing into her face.

Suddenly,the bus stopped. Red light. Luke glued his face on the glass, looking frantically around for a way to aid her. He suddenly bolted up, deciding to become that way. But as he want to move from his seat, a team of four, three guys and a girl appeared. He recognized them. It was Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. The latter was shaking in fear yet still managed to stand up against those stupid thugs. Luke tried hard to read their lips.

"_Fuck off, mosshead!" _Luke made out. The man with a crowbar in his hands tried to scare Zoro away but the man only smirked."_We work for Joker!"_

"_And we for Shadow!" _He was sure, he had seen it. No, he had heard it. The man's smile melted away upon hearing those words.

Green light. At least there was someone in the city doing something good. The ride was quite long, reminding him how big the Archipelago actually was. The bus stopped again, giving Luke the opportunity to look around. When he saw something he wish he hadn't.

* * *

"So,Miss Tashigi." Rosemary started, trying to break the ice between her and the younger woman."What do you think so far?"

Tashigi snapped her head up, jumping a little upon hearing her superior's voice."Great. I don't have a problem."

"Have you worked with Vergo before?" Rosemary asked.

The two women were strolling around the Fishman District, under Serena's _orders._ If there was one person in the world Rosemary would never trust, that would be her daughter. Sure, she acknowledged Serena's disturbing. intelligence. That was the reason why she didn't trust her. But Serena was doing her job perfectly well, the information she provided was 100% accurate. Her services weren't only for the Underworld. The price however, was a bit higher for others, especially her mother.

Earlier that day, Serena had received a call from Caimie. The girl had taken Serena's number from Hachi. The moment her phone ran, she was sure what this was about. Serena had seen Fishmen lurking around the city streets, trying to blend in but failed due to their suspicious looks and nervous stances. Instead of going to Fishman District herself, Serena gave the information to her mother who in returned paid her three times the regular amount. Rosemary nearly chewed her tongue as she gave the money to her daughter. If Serena was right, they would be able to arrest the whole gang that same day.

"Yeah. I was only a cadet back then but he was really kind to me." Rosemary had to cough in order to hide her laughter. It was hard to tell whether the girl was simply innocent or stupid. In the end, she had to go with innocent. Doflamingo knew what he was doing alright, he had chosen his actors amazingly well."He still is."

"I'm glad to hear that you find everything alright." Rosemary smiled. She looked down at the photographs she was holding, to the faces of the missing girls. Both of them were around her twin daughters' age. The one was little and red, from head to toes. Only her eyes were sparkling blue. The other was a girl that looked more like a boy. Much like Serena when she was younger. Her hair were dark brown, her eyes cold gray, a color similar to Trafalgar's. Though the young doctor's eyes held a mysterious sweetness that was hidden by his coldness.

Those two girls were the new victims of a trafficking network, the only victims they ever got to see. Other reports of missing teenagers, girls and boys, had reached them but none of them were ever found or at least looked for. At first Rosemary thought they were just teenagers that had decided to ran away together. But when the reports stopped just as suddenly they had started, she started getting suspicious. It didn't take long to discover her sweet little brother's involvement. For what he wanted them for, she had no idea.

Having all those eyes on her as they walked down the ridiculous excuse for a street was odd. Not annoying, just odd. Rosemary was a woman considered quite ordinary, people only noticed her because they knew who she was. Her long brown hair and dark eyes didn't really make her stand out. Though not impressive like her daughters, Rosemary was still considered prettier than Serena. Unlike Serena's haughty, mocking beauty, Rosemary was sweet, nothing like her real family members. She was the only person in the entire Knightgale clan that didn't have red hair and green eyes. Made sense, since she was the only one in the family's history that hadn't committed incest.

Whatever the case, those Fishmen weren't looking at her because of her looks or status. She doubted that these people even knew who she was. Whenever a cop entered the Fishman District, it meant trouble. Sometimes for the officer, sometimes for the offender. Most of the time it was the first since the one unfortunate enough to handle this task would soon be surrounded by Fishmen.

Serena's plan was simple. Simple, cunning, disgusting yet simple. Simply ingenious. She had one month to turn the Fishmen to her side, something that had been proven quite easy. Rosemary loved her daughter but she was seeing a monster forming before her eyes, a monster she had allowed to live.

At that moment, she wasn't strolling around the ghetto to find voters for her husband. She wasn't looking for the girl's either. Ever since the fire at the train station, the drug deals were happening somewhere else. After some research and a couple of promised cherry pies, Rosemary discovered that they were meeting in an old warehouse in Fishman District. The police only managed to find the location, Serena had given her names and time.

"The others have the back." Rosemary whispered before she and Tashigi split. The younger woman nodded and prepared her sword. Three groups were waiting for them around the place. They were sure about this one.

She crept closer to the small gap behind some canisters and peaked inside. There wasn't much she could make out. She signaled at her companions to go behind her and on her right, ready to break the door while another team was on the roof. But while the were waiting for the final signal, the large metal doors collapsed with a thunderous thud, followed by screams and gunfire.

A black motorcycle, seemed as if it was riding the air. Out of this world, this dimension. Rosemary stayed to gape at the image for a second before it hit her. It was Serena's. Serena drove that thing.

"What the fuck?!" The woman muttered, right before panicking Fishmen fled the collapsing warehouse. The entire place had been lit on fire.

"IT'S SHADOW!" A man yelled and everyone present was paralyzed. So that was him. They were right after all. Serena was behind the whole thing.

"Get him!" Rosemary yelled. A gunshot. Her chest got a large hole centimeters away from her heart. She fell. Her daughter ran away.

Serena was enjoying the quiet of her home, watching as a small cloud of smoke was raising above the island's eastern coast. She laughed, her laughter matching with the deep emptiness of her house. It was late, she wanted some sleep. Yawning, she walked over to her bedroom when a gunshot reached her ears. She raised a brow and went to pick a gun and a lighter from an nearby drawer.

No one else in the whole building had noticed it. Serena actually expected that, since her neighbors were a bit stupid, Zoro being the worst. It took her a few minutes to reach the indoor garden on the lobby during which she was checking out the corners for anyone. When she suddenly heard voices coming from the masement stairs.

"Hide him here." One man said. There were two or more of them but Serena assumed they were two. "Good. Now let's go."

Before they could start walking, Serena shot the one of the two right between the eyebrows. The man collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his lifeless body. As for the other, he quickly panicked, tried to draw his gun but the girl was faster. Serena got him on the leg but it was more than enough to make him faint. Once the coast was clear, she walked down the stairs, looking around for any other unwanted visitors.

At first, she couldn't make out the head. There was only a body, large, muscular, with metal instead of skin to cover his one arm. The man's handsome face was dyed the same color as his hair. Red.

"Eustass?"

* * *

**Phew -_- Finally finished. I don't know why but I keep being late. Eustass got hurt...:( Monet really hates Serena because she thinks that she aims for her Young Master. I 'll make it clear that Serena is in love with Rebecca and only Rebecca. Mihawk is running for mayor, everyone vote him! Can you guess what Luke saw? Hur, hur... Thanks for reading, a review could really help. See ya!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	7. Twisted

_**(Warning. Shit's gonna get gory.)**_

Gray blurriness and nothing else. Muffled sounds that mixed up with a distracting buzzing sound reached his ears. Or at least, tried to to. Kid had no idea where he was, when he was or what he was. As his head started clearing, the redhead felt a throbbing throughout his whole body. His limps didn't react to his commands, he couldn't even fucking blink.

But his nose worked perfectly well. And he knew what he was smelling. Vodka and cherries. He knew only one person able to drink something like this. As soon as his vision started clearing up, he realized where he was. Since the curtains were closed he had no idea whether it was night or day. The sheets were satin, cool under his exposed skin. Kid guessed that his body was covered in bandages, his left eyes was.

Without the ability to move, the redhead just laid there, thinking about how he ended up in Serena's apartment. Though it was hard for some to believe, Eustass Kid's life wasn't only about trying to kill Serena. This was just his life's goal. He despised that woman. How haughty she was, thinking everyone else as inferior, pathetic fleas before her. He guessed that she had saved him though he was absolutely sure that someone as cunning as her wouldn't have done by kindness. She wanted something else.

After God only knew how many hours, he heard the door opening and closing again. The sound of boots against the floor was getting closer and closer, until it stopped outside the bedroom door. That awful snickering, the disgusting sound of mockery jingled like a rotting bell as Serena walked to the curtains. Every window in Serena's apartment occupied the entire wall so when she pulled the curtains aside, Kid was exposed to the outside. A sweet afternoon light painted the colorless room, illuminating even the darkest corner. He watched Serena's large shadow as well as many other smaller ones dance in the wall, side by side with her posters.

"I suppose you have," Serena started, her voice coming out arrogant though the haughtiness was somehow forced,"questions."

That couldn't be real. He had actually heard her **sniffing.**Crying, like a common mortal, the kind she refused of being. The ability returned but he felt his throat really sore, ready to bleed.

Serena picked a file from the bedside and after checking Kid, she recorded his condition. She looked like a golden figure, bathed in the color. Golden suited her better than any other color, it matched perfectly with her eyes. While they were together, Kid viewed her as a flawless being. Only after they had broken up he realised what a despicable monster she was.

"Can you talk?" She asked.

"No." Kid replied, his voice hoarse and shaky. God he sounded weak, they way he didn't want to.

"Good. Then let me do that talking." Serena said, flashing him a smile that cut deeper than the blades her family used."I found you at the basement of my home, nearly dead, at 3 AM. Two gentlemen, the one has left the world, the other is being held for interrogation, were the ones that had hit you. Your right arm is broken, I had to remove and rearrange your left one, your left knee has been dislocated as well as both of your wrists and aside from many other scars, I am not entirely sure whether you will be able to see through your left eye or not."

Serena finished her deduction and waited for Kid to respond. The redhead blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to let some air escape, then closed it again."I'll let you sleep for now. I'll call Killer."

"Killer is hiding." Kid spoke, every cell in his body screaming in pain.

Serena raised an eyebrow."How come?"

"I have no intentions of telling that to you, bitch." He said again and closed his eye. Serena sighed, a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Endless whispers. It felt as if she was walking in another dimension. In one night her mother was shot, Eustass fucking Kid was beaten to the verge of death, Shadow had finally made a move. Being the unstable person she was, Serena laughed at the whole situation. That, until she was told that she was about to become motherless. All those times she had fought against her mother, opposed her in any way, she was sorry.

Her father's office was empty, the man was by his wife's side. Serena walked around for a little. She sat on the leather armchair, resting her hands on each side. On the desk were many photos but one attracted her attention. It was a caption of the best moment in her life. The first time she had won the golden medal at the Olympics. She was sweating, a smile wider than the ones she was used to, her trainer by her side. Serena didn't need any teacher; she had her father. It was one of the rare times her father was smiling so brightly. He was like this all three times she had aced the competition.

"You look as if you own the place." A cheerful voice commented from the door. Serena didn't bother to lift her head knowing who the intruder was.

Inside the eerie silence, a storm started outside, soon thunder took over the skies. The raindrops raced on the smooth glass, reaching down at the city. Serena stood with her eyes glued on the smiling man and the exhausted little girl for a while. Yeah, that thing with the messy hair and innocent sparkling eyes used to be her, not so long ago. Her hair still was an uncut mess of black silk but something was different. They say that eyes are the windows to ones soul. If that was the case, then Serena had drawn the curtains down.

"The guy you sent us, he won't speak." Doflamingo said, marching a little towards her."I suggested killing him-"

"No!" Serena snapped making the man freeze."It was you wasn't it? The one who had Mom shot? Not _you_ but you get what I mean..."

"Yes." Doflamingo answered. It was just the two of them, the only source of light being the occasional thunderbolts from outside. And the afternoon had started off amazingly well.

A sigh of relief escaped Serena's lips. She always knew that whenever Doflamingo was involved, things couldn't possibly go worse."I love your mother, you know that. I never expected things to go so bad." He ran a thing through his blond hair, tugging at the roots.

"About the CP9 dude, what did he say?"

"Nothing yet. That's why I'm here. Can you make them talk?"

"I can make them sing."

* * *

_So fucking ridiculous. _Serena would expect nothing less from the definition of exaggeration. The limo was manufactured to fulfill any weird-ass need Doflamingo had, as well as to fit him. Finest pink leather was on the seats, a mini bar by the window, and a chest with things Serena would rather die than see. Just sitting in there made her sick. Law had told her more than enough stories of how Doflamingo fucked chicks inside, how he fucked Law inside.

"_So everyone that enters gets fucked?"_

"_Yup. Something wrong?"_

"_My mother's been there!"_

Doflamingo handed her a glass of whiskey. Serena thanked him with a nod and gulped the amber liquid down. It burnt better than Rebecca's lips. A tiny drop treckled down her lips to her chin and neck. Doflamingo watched it slithering inside her shirt, leaving a wet trail on the marble skin. Serena was too pale, her complexion was considered unattractive. It was the white of ice, a dead color. Not the lively light pink he adored, marble white. And fucking frozen, pretty much like her.

As the car started to move, Serena watched the sky's teardrops racing against the tinted windows. Her eyes scanned the city, watched it evolve into something magnificent, a truly amazing monster. Like a mother to her child, Serena loved the city and the people, each a piece of her never-ending puzzle. She wanted to see what the image would turn out to be. A bright one, maybe some murder scene, a war perhaps? Or just a shadow?

A large spider was crawling up her thigh, caressing her clothed flesh. Only this spider was made from bones and flesh. Said spider soon went to her inner thigh. Serena took it as a cue to swat it away. But Doflamingo was quicker; he grabbed her hand, immobilizing it behind her back.

"I didn't want things to go that way simply because if everything was alright, we would be making love while crossing the ocean right now. Cars are cool too."

"Have it your way." Serena simply shrugged. Doflamingo's grin couldn't get any bigger. He reached for her lips but stopped right before them. Something was off.

"Well do something!" He urged, wanting her to slap him so badly. She was like a toy without batteries. A smug toy that was trying to hide its smile. And failed at it miserably.

"I am ignoring you. Isn't that something?"

Before he could respond to that, how could he anyway, the car stopped."We're here, sir."

"Where's Law?" Serena asked as Doflamingo led her to the cells.

She was starting to worry. For a very long time now, Law had been really busy during weekends. What the hell required so much of his time? Did he have a girlfriend? No, Serena would be the one to know. And like hell Doflamingo would let him.

"He'll be here soon enough." Doflamingo answered.

Serena looked around the dark place. Though the walls were spotless, she could imagine the horrors inside those two steel doors.

The man opened a door that revealed a man tied in a chair. His brown hair was dirty, scrapping over his shoulder like rat tails. Two brown eyes, frozen in fear, looked up at her, immediately becoming wide like plates. Serena gave him the sweetest smile possible. So sweet, he could even taste the honey. There was a sink and a cupboard in the corner. Serena walked to te cupboard and opened it. Just as she thought, inside it were many tools used for such activities. Without even knowing it, a moan escaped her lips. Doflamingo shuddered a little, testing the sound of that. He expected big things from a girl that got turned on just by looking at torturing tools. After picking up a few promising ones, she let them on the the table.

"Hello mister." Serena greeted happily and sat on the man, her legs on each side of him. The man quickly shut his eyes and started muttering a prayer, something that could save him from that demon."There's no need to be afraid."

But the man was terrified beyond common logic. He knew who these men behind her were, he knew who she was. Law coughed to declare his presence, earning a smile from his friend."Boys, I would appreciate it if you two waited outside."

Both men smiled and walked outside leaving Serena with her guinea pig alone."Shall we then?" Serena picked a scalpel from the table. She tested it on her hand, smiling at the straight cuts it made. Some old tune crawled up her throat, coming out as hummed notes.

Instead of hurting him, Serena simply undressed the man until he was left with nothing but his tears. She sat back on his legs and completely out of nowhere, she took hold of his dick. A peculiar laughter escaped her lips as she got up again.

"So tell me, mister," she asked, like a child with an endless curiosity,"why did you attack ?"

"W-w-we were following o-orders..." The man stuttered.

"Oh?" Serena raised an eyebrow. She walked tot he table and picked two objects; a hooked blade and a lighter used for desserts. Smiling to herself, the devious woman parched the blade, watched as the flames licked the steel."And who was giving them?"

"C-C-Crocodile."

"Pardon?" Her eyebrows vanished in her hair. She knew that Crocodile was the leader of an Underworld family but how in hell was Eustass Kid connected?"What has Kid to do with it?"

"He...he...The boss started suspecting him. Kid was acting weird...he must've betrayed us...Boss ordered me and Mike to kill him."

"So, Eustass Kid in an assassin that works for Croc-san?" Serena asked, parching the blade a little more.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"And what was his mission?"

"I don't know." The man panicked. He was looking around the room frantically, he eyes searching for an opening on the thick walls. Thankfully, his back was turned at the woman and her wicked smile."Please... don't kill me. I have a son, a wife. Please..." Tears started running down his face and on his naked body.

"Don't worry mister, I won't kill you." She whispered softly and locked lips with the random stranger. Paralyzed by the kiss, the man fooled himself and slithered his tongue inside Serena's mouth. It was well-known that Serena had razor-sharp teeth. Literally.

Before the man could move his digit, Serena had bitten it off, her teeth severing the soft muscle almost effortlessly. As if that wasn't enough, she even gulped the cut tongue down and smiled at the screaming man. Blood ran down his mouth, forming small bubbles as he gargled on it. The crimson liquid trailed paths down his whole body. Serena licked off a few droplets, using them as lipstick, fear flavored.

"Did cat eat your tongue?" She teased and started laughing, her laughter sending chills to the men outside. "Now then~" She cooed, picking the hooked blade up."You'll feel a slight pinch, nothing to heavy."

With the echo of her voice still around, she took hold of the man's cock and place the blade right below his balls. The terror in his eyes could not be described by words. Sounds that resembled an animal's last words escaped his throat, finding no tongue to voice them. A smile not from this dimension decorated Serena's lips. Squeezing him, Serena started slicing his manhood off.

The man shrieked and shrieked, his throat producing blood that mixed with the already existing blood in his mouth. His insides burned, his legs started shaking uncontrollably as though they were going to get ripped from his hips. He screamed and screamed making blood spurt from his lungs. his eyes rolled on the back of his head. But he was not dead, much to the girl's utter 's eyes widened and so did her smile as she stared at the man like he was the greatest treasure she had ever found. So deliciously unpredictable. She had his cock in her hands, his tongue in her stomach and yet the man was still breathing, though with difficulty.

"It hurts so much? Don't look at me like that mister!" She scowled."I don't have a cock to know. Then again, neither do you!" And she laughed again at her own joke."Sex is overrated anyway."

She untied the man's hands and let him roll on the bloodstained floor. He had no power left so he was a toy in her hands. Serena ran a steel finger back and forth the man's severed manhood. When an amazing idea popped into her mind.

Serena walked to that poor thing laying her feet. She rolled the man on his stomach, her grin turning like that of a twisted person. _Twisted_, such a poor word. Seeing that the position wasn't helping her, she forced him no his knees, his torso still inside the small pool of blood. Using her human hand, she spread the man's buttocks and with the other, she shoved his dick up his ass entirely so no one could pull it out. The severed member didn't fit in easily so Serena had to literally rip the scream combined with the uncontrollable crying and choking was like a sweet melody to her ears. So he screamed and screamed, his organs climbing up to exit his mouth. But he was still not dead. Serena walked over to his face, her feet splashing inside the blood. Her steel fingers sunk sweetly inside the man's eyes, blinding and killing him at once. Like a jealous lover, Serena wanted everyone to hear what she had done. And judging by the commotion outside, she had every right to smile like this. With the echo of the man's last scream around, Serena moaned as though she was having an orgasm and extracted her fingers from his nearly shattered skull.

Without bothering to clean herself, she exited the room only to find Doflamingo and Law hugging each other tightly while staring at the door she had just closed with wide eyes. The two men were shaking like terrified children.

"W-W-W-W-What d-d-did you d-do with h-h-him...?" Law sounded as though he was naked on an iceberg. Doflamingo couldn't summon his voice so he just continued shivering.

"I ate his tongue, castrated him and raped him with his own cock." Serena simply shrugged."Here." She picked her cell phone and showed them a selfie with the tortured corpse."I tagged you. Lemme tweet that."

Before she could tweet that, Doflamingo had snatched the device from her hands and turned it into dust. Serena watched her late smartphone dancing to the ground to mix with the dirt. And thus the heroic cell phone #12 was destroyed.

Serena shrugged her shoulder and brought yet another device from her pocket."Do you people find pleasure in destroying my porn?"

"What did he say?" Law asked once past the shock.

"Eustass Kid works for Crocodile." Serena answered blankly, seeing the raven-haired man's gray eyes becoming wide.

"You should have kept the man alive!" Doflamingo barked.

"Eustass Kid is currently in my house. Listen before you start bitching, Joker."

On the next room sat Nero, the guy Monet had so difficultly captured. Tracking him down wasn't the hard part, working under Serena's orders was. The woman was simply infuriating. Doflamingo found it amusing how Monet kept on bitching about Serena for three hours. He knew that Monet was a calm woman that rarely lost her temper. This only happened when something was **really **annoying. Like Serena, for instance.

The man was beaten up but still managed to have a smug-ass look on his face. Upon seeing the bloodbathed woman strut in, a shiver raced down his spine. That heart-tearing scream from before, she was the cause of it.

"You want me to do it..." Law asked. Serena shook her head and walked to the prisoner.

"Sup?" She simply said, sitting on the floor in front of him."I wanna ask you a few question. You better answer right away if you don't want things to get ugly."

"You have no idea what you're up against..." His words sounded like a threat. Probably because they were one.

"Some secret assassin group? I doubt that you serve the Government." Serena commented. And judging by the man's reaction, it was a very accurate remark."Gotcha didn't I? Did you hear the guy from the room next door?" The man nodded."You don't wanna go through what happened to him, right? Tell me, who is your Boss?"

It took Nero some effort to give voice to the words."Crocodile."

"Again?" Doflamingo asked in disbelief. Law knew that the blond was **way** beyond pissed, his anger boiling in his veins.

It would appear that Crocodile had infiltrated the World Government using some outside help. They could guess who that help was. The man had also used Nico Robin as a link between the groups. If Nero was right, there were two groups including CP9 though no one from his group knew how the other group was even called. But they managed to find out what was the man's goal. Crocodile was obviously looking for the Ancient weapons. This was everything Serena could extract from Nero before she slit his throat.

After that, something else happened. Law, finally taking advantage of the fact that they were _alone_ in a place where no one could hear them unless they screamed as if their Skyrim files had all been destroyed, decided to fuck her. Right here, right now. And Serena didn't fight back. Instead she smirked seductively at the man and responded passionately on his kisses.

"Law..." Serena moaned, her eyes clouding as Law sucked on her neck.

"What?" Law asked.

"Is he gonna stare?" Truth be told, Serena felt incredibly uncomfortable having Doflamingo watching.

"You'll see."

To answer her question, Doflamingo moved closer to the two, a grin on his face."You guys an have round one in here."

"Round one?" Serena asked. As soon as she got the message, her lips formed a smile more wicked than the Joker's."I see..."

Law smiled at his lover before getting back to the woman in front of him. Serena was caged between his arms, completely at his mercy. Or so he thought. Noticing Law's sudden blankness, Serena started licking the man's neck, biting down into his skin. Law hissed but let her lick the blood. The girl lifted his hoodie up his head and Law did the same with hers. He heard a surprised gasp from behind. He gasped too. Serena's breasts were simply perfect. Without even realizing it, he buried his face on that glorious cleavage.

"Oi Falgar. Are we fucking or what?"

"Right."

Law rushed to divest her from her clothing, caressing her smooth flesh as he did so. Once Serena was naked and his was only in his jeans, he took a moment to admire the divine figure before slamming inside her. She arched her back and hissed, her chest meeting with his. Law chuckled and started moving. He knew that Serena liked it rough so he started thrusting hard, making her moan in bliss with every move. Serena was losing her words right next to his ears, his burning flesh against her frozen one. The wall behind her felt odd, as if it wasn't there.

The bastard knew what he was doing and he was doing it well. So well that she was actually moaning his name. Law brushed his lips over her temple, planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He felt her walls tightening around him and he came too, filling her.

The two stood there, heir limps wrapped around each other, panting. Law pulled out and planted a wet kiss on her lips. Serena found walking to be a bit difficult but she still managed to dress herself."Now what?"

"Now princess, get on my back." Doflamingo said. He laughed at Serena's puzzled look."I won't fuck you here."

Without further ado, Serena climbed on the blond's muscular back, clutching tightly against his colorful shirt. Doflamingo tossed his coat over his shoulders, covering the woman.

"The fuck?"

"Listen, I don't want anyone seeing you so you'll have to be patient for a minute."

It was suffocating inside the coat. The only things she could see were the blond's legs moving as well as the marble floor. When they suddenly stopped. Serena thought that they had reached their destination but the most annoying childish voice reached her ears.

"Young Master!"

"Yes Sugar?" Doflamingo asked impatient.

"What were those sounds from earlier?"

"Oh, um..."

"A movie." Law saved it."We were watching a movie. Yeah..."

"Can you play with me?"

"Not now sweetie. Maybe some other time." The blond hastily answered and resumed walking. When he entered his bedroom, he quickly tossed Serena at the bed and locked the door.

Serena's face was flushed and she was coughing, pink feathers tangled with her jet-black hair."Cunt. If you ever fucking do this again I'll fucking kill you."

"Watch your language." Doflamingo warned and drew the curtains. Law climbed on the bed and pulled Serena's head on his lap, played softly with her hair.

Doflamingo joined them and started undressing the woman. Serena helped Law out of his clothes once more, humming a song while she did so. He liked the feeling of her fingers against his skin, both steel and human. Her artificial hand was truly a piece of art; so delicate, fitting for her.

Once the three were completely naked, Doflamingo pulled Serena on his lap and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Law felt a sting of jealousy and crawled up to the pair, sticking his lips on Serena's neck. The woman moaned on Doflamingo's lips sweetly. Law started sucking on the little mark he had already started on Serena's porcelain skin. They looked so good on the milk white surface, he wanted to make more.

Doflamingo picked a tube of lube from the drawer and squirted some of the substance on his fingers. A chuckle escaped his lips as Serena's hungry gaze met his. The girl looked like a predator ready to dive and rip its prey. When he found himself of being nicely coated, he helped Serena get on all-fours. Smiling, the girl did so. Law tilted her head up and he leaned for another kiss. A pair of half-closed golden eyes met his. Serena licked her lips again. But as she went to take Law's cock into her mouth, Doflamingo slammed inside her. Miraculously enough, she managed to moan loudly, the sound dripping like honey from her mouth, instead of screaming her lungs out.

The blond groaned, nearly losing his balance. He didn't expect someone like her to be so tight. But if felt too good. Ever since he took Law as his lover, he was barely or never sleeping with other people. At some point it got boring, fucking the same person again and again. He just stuck to it because of a fall impression. After seeing couples around him not complaining about sleeping with the same person and still were happy, Doflamingo wanted to try it himself. Sure, Law was an amazing man and a great lover but that thing before him was a great discovery.

He caressed Serena's back softly while thrusting as deep as deep went, extracting screams and moans from her. But her voice was soon muffled as she started pleasing Law as well. Serena was sucking on Law's length greedily, circling her tongue around the man's tip and playing with his balls on the other. She hummed, making Law's knees buckle as the soft vibrations sent jolts of pleasure through his entire body. The constant moaning made her lose the pace a little bit but she returned better. Law's eyes couldn't leave her beautiful face, all flushed and shy as she was. Suddenly, Doflamingo grabbed him from the throat and crushed his lips into Law's. A sudden bolt of harsh pleasure jolted through Law as Serena chuckled upon seeing the two men kissing. Law let the older man's tongue into his mouth, let Doflamingo take him away. The blond broke the kiss and leaned over to the young woman beneath him to whisper things in her ear. A sharp moan escaped her lips only to be met with Law's. Serena soon lost her balance and put her hands on Law's cock instead. Doflamingo was keeping her in place, his grip tight enough as to leave bruises.

When all three of them came, they collapsed on the bed sighing in bliss. Doflamingo pulled Serena close to his chest but the hot-blooded woman pushed him away. Her eyes were still half-closed and looked like two smokey golden slits. Law brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and kissed her again, too tired to deepen the kiss. Serena pulled away and after finding Doflamingo's chest much more comfortable, she laid against him, her cool back pressing on his warm muscles. Law threw a hand over her thin waist, and before he fell asleep, he traced a small shape that resembled that of a heart on her milk-white skin.

* * *

**I warned you...-_-**

**I know, the threesome scene was REALLY lame but anyway...Send flowers to Eustass-san and Rosemary-san and wish them to get better soon! Also, don't forget to vote for Dracule Mihawk ;)**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	8. Lost keys

He couldn't even gaze up at the ceiling. One fucking week had passed since he woke up in his ex's place and Kid was yet to be allowed to move. Kid wasn't used to this kind of shit though he had to agree. Every time he tried to even flinch, his limps yelled in protest. And since his eye was covered, the only thing he could do was sigh. One week and still no sign from Killer. Aside from sighing, Kid couldn't stop thinking about his friend. Sure, he didn't think that Killer would ever get killed so easily, he was just worried what would happen if Crocodile found them. Because Kid was sure that the man would come after them.

Then there was something else that scared him a little. Crocodile considered Serena family, his niece to be most exact. What if she opened that worthless mouth of hers and gave him away in the prospect of a couple million beri? Which brought Kid back to his goal; kill her. Yet something inside him told him that she wouldn't do that probably she wanted to get something more from Kid. Serena was a monster, the only person that didn't deserve to breathe the same oxygen like everyone else. This worthless beast would do anything to accomplish her goals, no matter how disgusting they were. Utterly despicable, like her.

A demon in an angel's disguise. No, he could see through that divine face of hers. Everyone could actually, simply by looking into her eyes. How he wanted to smash her head between his fingers, turn that smug-ass face into dust. Then stomp on the remains. Thinking about it, he couldn't believe himself. Kid knew that he was nowhere near smart as that bitch and her twin or Trafalgar, but he knew that he was logical. He still couldn't understand why was he driven into that slut. Maybe he was just fooled like anyone else. Yeah, that was it. He could clearly remember Killer's voice.

_Of all people! She'll probably kill you! No, she'll steal everything you have then kill you in the most horrible way possible! I don't even wanna find out what'll happen when that psychopath she has for a father finds out!_

A few years ago, while they were at high school, he remembered someone calling her 'Light'. Serena's thirst for power was well-known though she would never allow herself to be driven as mad as everyone else who had chosen the same path. She was born twice as mad. The reason for her nickname was mostly because she refered to everyone else as _humans._ As though she wasn't one. The way she loomed over her chessboard, rivaling life itself. She treated those pieces like human beings, each with its own character. Those puny thugs that went around threatening children dreamed of one day making it into Serena's endless game. Kid didn't knew who the players were but he could guess.

* * *

Serena expected to hear angry voices upon entering the clinic as well as see people running from every direction. She caught the flying scalpel in the air, holding it between her steel fingers inches away from her up-turned nose. Dashing towards her was a woman of undefined age, with long silver hair falling over her back, the reason why Serena used to be afraid of doctors when she was a kid.

Those unforgettable visits to Doctor Kureha never ended up well. One time Serena went there to get vaccinated, despite her father's claim that _swordsmen don't need this kind of weak bullshit_, the girl went. And somehow, they ended up with her crying and Roger ready to go to surgery for lung cancer. To overcome this childish fear, Serena decided to become a doctor herself. And simply because she was too fucking unlucky at times, she ended up making her practise at Kureha's clinic. At least things were interesting.

"You lame excuse for a woman!" Kureha barked, a breath away from the smiling black haired woman."Your shift was five hours ago!"

"I already knew this much information."Yawning, the girl walked to the front desk where her friend, Penguin, was sitting. He returned her warm smile, a little shaking though, like he always did when he saw her."Hey Penguin. Where's Law?"

"He's somewhere in the building." Penguin sighed, turning his attention back at the computer screen.

Serena decided to go check on her mother then go look for Law. Since Kureha was too busy yelling at a poor man with a broken wrist, Serena seized the opportunity and slipped away silently. Humming to herself, the young woman strolled around the halls, smiling at people every now and then. A short brunette came running to her, a big smile on her face.

"The elections are on the way, princess." The girl panted."We will support you."

Serena smiled her disarming smile, letting a low chuckle escape her mouth."Thank you. I really do. There is no need to be in such a rush though. You are free to choose whomever you like." The girl blushed when Serena's human hand brushed over her cheek.

As she turned to leave, she noticed something rather odd. A man, more like a walking menace, tall, black, with his hair nearly completely shaved was standing before a nurse that was browsing through a catalogue. As carefully as she could, she picked out her cell phone and started taping the whole scene.

"Are you sure you haven't brought a blond man with a mask?" The man asked the mildly annoyed nurse."His name is Killer."

"For the last time, mister. There is no man named 'Killer' here." Serena stopped taping while the man walked away, utterly disappointed. The black-haired woman waited for the threatening man to disappear behind the corner before she approached the nurse.

"Miss Mihawk!" The nurse exclaimed, surprised to see Serena."What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes. Is my mother still in the same room?"

"Yes. The princess is still asleep." With a small nod, Serena walked into the room to find herself into a flower shop.

Shoving the flowers away, she walked to her mother's bed. Unlike her usual self, Rosemary looked oddly calm, her pale lips bruised, her big eyes closed. Everything, aside from unconsciousness, was perfectly fine. The tossed snickers on the floor indicated that Luke was there, probably n the bathroom. Thanks to their social status, Rosemary had been put into the most luxurious room in the hospital. Yet still, despite the room being extremely spacious, flowers and gifts made it look like a closet.

Just as she had predicted, the auburn-haired boy walked from the bathroom. Luke's hair had a dark copper color when they were damp, like rust. He smiled brightly at her, his teeth shining like that golden hoop on his ear.

"When did you get that?" Serena asked, playing with the small hoop between her fingers. She tugged playfully on the lobe, scaring Luke a bit.

"Yesterday. I was out with Sabo."

"Relax bro. I'm not Dad."

Luke would respond to that but he didn't want to provoke her. Serena was Mihawk's replica, his dark side replica. Both of them were well aware of that fact yet none mentioned it directly except from one man. Doflamingo _loved _seeing Hawk-Eyes' killer eyes twitch in annoyance, Serena's little nose sweating.

"Have you found your motorcycle yet?" He asked.

Serena's smile turned into a deep frown, her eyes darkening miserably."No. I've no idea where it is." She said bitterly, the aura around her becoming suddenly heavy."I can't think of anyone that might had stolen it! It isn't Becca. Maybe Ace? Nah, he can't even ride a chick properly."

"I can hear you, you know." Said the wounded man from behind her. Serena turned around and saw her cousin, sending her a painful death through his glare.

"I'm just kidding, Ace honey. Has anyone seen Law? I really wanna talk to h-"

"_Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him! I'm going to Calif-"_

"Yes Penguin?" A frantic voice came from the other line, words in a dialect she could not understand. Clearly, the man was in shit.

"_Get down! It's-"_

Before he could finish, Serena excused herself and walked out of the room gracefully. Upon arriving at the front desk, she saw what she least expected to. Fucking Doflamingo. His ridiculous pink feathers emitted the suffocating scent of some hideously expensive perfume. She could almost see clouds forming around him. Ignoring the stench, Serena walked behind the desk and sat on her chair.

Penguin was breathing heavily, his face flushed not in the usual damn-that-girl-is-hot blush, but in annoyance. Just seeing the blond man made anyone's blood boil. What was he doing there anyway? Nothing looked unusual aside from his perfumed self and red rose in his hands.

"How can I help you?" Serena asked, keeping her voice as polite as she could.

"I need a heart surgery." The man simply said, cupping his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"What you need is a brain surgery. What you _want _is a heart surgery."

"It is because," he swung the flower before her eyes,"you have stolen it."

Penguin froze above his tuna sandwich."Then I suggest you contact the Police Department."

Doflamingo sniffed dramatically, wiping a non-existing tear from under his left eye, as if the girl's words wounded him. Serena remained in her chair, not looking at him. Irritation started getting the better of her when Doflamingo started whimpering like a puppy, his covered gaze pinning her to the wall."Look," she finally sighed,"don't come to me unless you're hurt or bleeding. _Severely._"

It took the blond a few seconds to process the young woman's thoughts. When the message finally sank in, Doflamingo stood before the wall, his hands on each side of his body and his head leaned back. Serena and Penguin stopped to see what the man would do. And suddenly, Doflamingo slammed his forehead against the wall. Serena wasn't sure what cracked first; his skull or the wall? But she was sure of one thing. There was blood staining the blue surface as well as on the moron's head.

Obviously tired, Serena picked the receiver up and spoke."Huston, we have an idiot."

* * *

"These are for the children, you dumb fuck."

Despite that, Doflamingo continued enjoying his grape lollipop. Serena's hands were working carefully on his forehead, sewing his wound. The man truly was an idiot. Another reason why she didn't trust blonds. And to think he had done all this just to ask her out. And even after Serena declined his offer, the man was still smiling, as well as offering her more.

"I've already made plans for tonight."

Doflamingo's lips formed a fake pout that made him look like a child."Too bad. Can you give me a kiss so I can heal more quickly?"

Serena sighed, her hands moving to leave the tools on the small disk. She grabbed the blond and planted a chaste kiss on his nose."Now go fucking heal."

She wasn't exactly sure what was so funny. Yet the white-haired man seemed to find something utterly amusing inside his lover's words. Serena pouted and punched him a little. The two were sitting in Smoker's apartment, watching TV. Serena was using him for a matress as she layed between his legs, his hands around her shoulders. Both of them were holding a glass of red wine, Serena had already finished her sixth one.

"How's your mother?" Smoker asked, putting the empty glass down and replacing it with a cigar.

Serena shrugged, doing the same with her own glass."Still nothing. She might never..." The words died in her mouth, drowning in a lake of nightmares. What if her mother died? Not died, actually, lived but was not there. Serena would never see her black eyes again. Luke, Lili and Anna were still children, Mihawk was utterly addicted to her.

Her head fell heavily in her hands."What am I supposed to do?"

Sighing, Smoker lifted her head upwards so her eyes met with his. Tiny diamonds were hanging from the long lashes. "Keep calm and carry on." He simply said before brushing his lips over hers, softly kissing her.

Serena neither protested nor made any commented like she usually did. She let the man pin her down, spread her legs with a knee and caress her skin, slowly toss her clothes away. A black hoodie and pair of tight jeans that came off with difficulty. Sometimes, she gave him the impression that she never changed her clothes. Those jeans, he was sure it was the same pair she was wearing the first day he met her, and every other day. Didn't her noble grandfather buy her clothes? Or was it that she was being a rebel? Clearly the second.

Or at least tried to. People joked about it behind her scar less back. The more Serena tried to stand out from her family, especially her father, the closer she resembled him. Because she truly was his spitting image, a fucking carbon copy. And even if he never said it, Mihawk felt closer to her than any of his other children. Serena was the one that disappointed him to the point of murdering her but she was also the one he was proud of. James was an honorable man, Luke too smart for his own good, the twins had a personality of their own. Serena was...himself, a bit younger and prettier. Those shining medals and trophies could not describe the times his little princess had made him smile brighter than that fool.

"Why are you so cold?" He asked as they were laying on the bed, trying to calm their breaths. Serena was always frozen, even at the hottest of days.

"Dunno. I was always like this. Never asked why, never cared."

"Well, you may be frozen but you are warm inside."

"Aww." Serena sighed."Are you referring to my sweet soul or my body?"

"Your body of course, you heartless monster."

After Serena broke the kiss, she grinned seductively, crawling atop her lover. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. How could she forget!?

Jumping up, she leaped over an ultimately confused Smoker. The man watched her cursing as she hunted her clothes."What do you have to do that is so damn important, Mihawk?"

"I-Fucking hell!" Serena fell hopelessly on the floor, fighting to get inside her jeans."I have a rather needy guest at home. I-umph-he's been waiting for too long."

"See you tomorrow?"The man asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't know. I'll call ya." She said and leaned for a quick kiss.

It certainly was a fine Friday night, too gentle for mid-December. A thud overshadowed every other sound, a rhythmical pounding of a rotting heart. Living still, but rotting. It was the city's heart, bleeding slowly. Under her feet, she could feel it. Everywhere around her, people made the soft heart bleed. In a corner, she saw a young woman ready to get gang-raped by some junkies.

Piercing through the cold air, within an instant the man's skull had a keyhole. It took his companions a few moments to realize it. When they did, they ran quicker than Luffy on a free banquet. The poor girl let out a shriek so loud, it was enough to make people from around stop and watch. Serena could not stay and watch, she already knew who had shot the man. She didn't know why he had done it though, not that she cared.

A few meters away from her place was a super-market, that was usually quiet at this time of day. Having flashed a stunning smile at the cashier, Serena walked further into the isles, looking for anything she might needed(wanted). As she went to turn into the _Alcoholic beverages_ aisle, her eyes fell on a rather beautiful young woman, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. It was obvious that the woman was having an inner fight since she was sweating above two packs of rice.

"This one needs me...But this needs me too!"

"Why not both?" Serena asked, making Baby 5 turn around. The woman frowned upon seeing her, something that made Serena's smile grow wider."Did I say something wrong?"

Baby 5 chose not to say anything and returned to her rice-dilemma. Serena eyed the older woman with interest. She was the kind her brother _loved _having around. Yet somehow this beautiful woman emitted a stupid innocence, funny almost. Of course, being in the Donquixote family meant that she was an amazingly skilled assassin, which was also evident by the weapons she was carrying. Before Baby 5 could even realize it, Serena had taken her photo. Everything was useful after all.

"Are you still here?"

Serena only smiled. She shoved her hands in her pockets and let them play with a few coins, as well as some other items she never knew she had. The soft jingling stopped, letting the boring music become in the golden-eyed woman's ears. Sometimes, Serena felt as if that monotone, seemingly pleasant rhythm was brainwashing the consumers, just like those at the elevators, only those made her wanna murder the person next to her. Had Ace been with her, he would have probably said that some weird-ass killer would appear behind a stack of diapers and slaughter even the canned food.

"I need a favor." Serena's words made the two poor packs of rice fall to the floor. A small gasp escaped Baby 5's full scarlet lips, sending yet another grin at Serena;s face. Law spoke of the woman as his naïve older sister than lended him money no matter what. And not only money, Law had weird tastes after all.

What Serena needed was a little more than a few words. Just a couple of sentences, nothing suspicious. What's wrong with a daughter being worried about her mother's well-being?"Can you tell me who shot my mother?"Serena asked, feigning an innocence she never had.

"It was Bellamy." Baby 5 answered with no hesitation. Serena was actually surprised by how fast the answer came, she expected the other woman to have some sort of dilemma.

"I see...And where can I find him?"

This time, Baby 5 hesitated."I can't tell you that."

Serena didn't give up simply because of that. Instead, she started sobbing, putting up an act worthy of an Oscar."F-f-fine then!" She sobbed."I-I-I-I thought I could c-count on y-y-you..."

"Please...don't cry!" Baby 5 rushed by Serena's side, tossing her bag aside. Some of its contents spilled out including a bunch of keys. For one moment, the golden-eyed woman smirked at that sight, preparing her next move.

"You can find him in the Red Light District." Baby 5 said with a reassuring smile and helped Serena up. Without the older woman noticing, Serena kicked the keys under a shelf and out of Baby 5's vision range.

"Thank you." Serena smiled, wiping the non-existing tears from her too pale had to suppress the urge to laugh as soon as she realized that the woman had indeed fallen for it. _How amusing._ Her heart started pumping from the excitement, seeing how many different kinds of people existed. Like different fruits that grew on the same tree, each with its own scent and flavor. Some looked the same but they weren't. Sweet, sour, bitter, salty, cold, hot, delicious, tasteless, juicy, dry, intoxicating, odorless. A truly beautiful collage of sweet differences.

"I really do. Give my regards to Doflamingo." She muttered again. With a swift movement, she grabbed the keys and shoved them in her pocket before she stood up and left. What the ever-knowing Serenity D. Cantarella Mihawk knew was that the man from the next aisle smiled as the conversation rang in his ears.

* * *

Eustass Kid was staring deeply into a pair of mocking yellow eyes, the yes of a man he knew and loathed. Bloody bastard was actually worse than his twin sister. The twins knew their art very well, knew how to deceive people. There was Serena with her beautiful eyes, charming even the dead, making everyone hers just be breathing. And then there was James, with his amazing looks and polite manners that cut like a knife. While Serena was the rebel little princess, the charming prince was admired by everyone. Why not? The man was an amazing actor, only a few knew that he was an assassin.

Yes, James Mihawk was a perfectly trained sniper, able to shoot targets other men couldn't. Swiftly and silently, moving like a shadow. It was a stupid story Fishmen and people of the Lawless Zone told themselves, an idiotic tale that Kid had started believing. According to that legend, the entire Mihawk clan was aging back from the Dawn of Time. They believed that a vampire lord had fallen in love with a priestess with molten gold eyes. Every child from that line was either a vampire or a sorcerer, leading to the current heirs of that blood. Of course, none of them was that, just to pale to be considered human.

Why the people believed that? Simply because they were amazing at whatever they did. Except horse riding, Serena sucked at it. But three golden medals made up for that. And people feared them, respect and awe born through their fear. Truly remarkable people, the kind that attracted attention, mostly unwanted. The day when the first set of twins was born, the paparazzi had even snuck into Rosemary's room, only to be bitch-slapped by Roger.

The sound of James sucking his tea made Kid flinch with anger. Why the fuck was he tied in the bitch's bed? The slut had actually tied him to keep him there. Said slut announced her presence by slamming the door closed as she entered. James smiled and rose from the chair, leaving Kid alone for a moment. The two returned seconds after. The youngest of the pair left almost immediately afterwards but not before he smiled smugly at Kid.

"Don't do anything with her, okay?" James winked before leaving.

Kid was still covered in bandages, able to see only through his one eye. Just by standing there, Serena was able to piss him off. Was it her silver-gold eyes? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

The bitch smiled and sat on the bed. Where was Serena sleeping anyway? At times, Kid forgot how enormous the house was. There was also her family's castle. People joked about the Shikkearu castle a lot, said that there was a bus that took you from the bathroom to the garden.

"While I was at the hospital, I saw a rather impressive gentleman that was asking for Killer-san. He looked like this." She brought her cell from her pocket and showed the picture to Kid. the redhead's one good eye widened before the image of the menacing looking man. he knew this guy, the best in Crocodile's group, aside from Crocodile himself. This guy was Crocodile's right hand (since he lacked the other), the one that did the most dangerous tasks. Kid knew that there was another one, a woman, given that she was Crocodile's partner, that also was doing some very important missions, if not the most important. He had recently heard that she was in charge of the whole CP9 thing, though no one from the lower ranks knew who she was. Kid wasn't too low on the scale, but not so high either. He, along Killer, was the best assassin in the group, a step behind the special agents.

Of course, Serena knew who this man was, she just wanted a reaction out of Kid. And she got it. For a split second, she had seen his pupils dilating. But the redhead said nothing. Instead, he started wrigling."When will you get this itchy shit off me?" He barked.

"I will remove your bandages on Monday." Serena informed him with a smile."Can you tell me where Killer is?"

"Why? So you can sell him to the Joker?"

"Hm, no. I do not work for the Joker, as you already know." She picked an invisible thread from her knee and tossed away. She then stood up, her back to get, looking down at the night city. The traffic, the city lights. "I have an offer to make to you both, an offer you surely will not refuse."

* * *

It was uncommon for someone to ring the bell at this time of the night, mostly because they knew how pissed Doflamingo could get whenever someone woke him. Besides, everyone had keys for every door. Sighing in frustration. Monet walked down from the stairs of her room and opened the door, only to find Baby 5 searching frantically in her purse.

"What happened?" The older woman asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I can't find my keys." Baby 5 muttered and gave up searching, since she couldn't find anything.

"What is going on here?" Doflamingo asked, the commotion having waken him.

"I can't find my keys." Baby 5 repeated. The little hangers on the wall were full, all but two; hers and Law's. "Where's Law?" She asked.

"At work." Doflamingo answered. The blond yawned and scratched his neck lazily."Go get some sleep, you'll find them tomorrow."

Baby 5 nodded and followed him up the stairs. When she suddenly remembered something."Serena Mihawk sends her regards."

Doflamingo froze in place, a few veins on his forehead popping out."What?"

"I stumbled across her. She seems like a good person."

As Doflamingo walked Baby 5 walking past him, he realized what had happened to her keys. The next morning, he had every lock changed, even the windows'.

* * *

**Serena's gonna get some revenge! The reason why the call Rosemary and her kids princess and prince is because they are. Don't forget that her father is a World Noble ;) Killer is having Waldo moments as no one seems to be able to trace him. Of course Kid knows, and he has not intentions of telling Serena. Maybe the offer will make him change his mind. What could that be?**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	9. Life's good

**One Piece belongs to the amazing Oda-sensei! my Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

It was at the beginning of high school when Law decided to put an end on his life. He had never been suicidal, he was just going through...changes. One day when everyone was too busy doing Family stuff, Law started looking for rope. A strong, sturdy rope that could handle the weight of his shame without breaking. He spent hours looking for the item of his salvation but didn't find anything. So, having accepted this, Law continued living.

During the freshman year, he tried to commit suicide again. This time, it was because he couldn't stand seeing his crush worshipping some vulgar redhead that didn't treat her as she deserved to be treated. After soaking his entire apartment with gasoline, Law was ready to turn the place into Impel Down level 4. as he was about to take the big step and log out, his lighter ran out of fluid. He tried and tried, but no flames came out. He swallowed that as well and decided to live on.

Nothing could stop him. Nothing. After he had heard Doflamingo's great plan on how to _get rid of that Northern whore, _Law decided to end it, for sure this time. Just like so many times before, he snuck inside the clinic's storage room and stole some pills, careful not to stumble across Kureha. That would actually do him some good. If the old hag had seen him stealing medicine, he would be roasting in her oven. After he had gotten his hands on the precious items, Law returned at his home.

Upon entering, his white dog Bepo came running, eager to lick the shit out of his face. He had grown really quick, a huge, cute beast, whose fur had the color of snow. Serena found him cute, and Law could swear that the dog had actually blushed. After patting its head, Law looked sadly around. The pills had become warm in his sweaty palms. With steady steps, he walked to the sink. He grabbed a glass more forcefully than he should and put it under the faucet. He shoved the pills into his mouth and turned the water on. But no crystal liquid came out. Law tried again and again, nothing. A paper caught his attention, informing him that he had forgotten to pay his water bill.

Groaning, the young man spat the pills before they gagged him and walked aggressively to his cell-phone. Were the buttons alive, they would yell at him. He nearly broke the screen!

"_What's the story morning-glory?" _Serena's pleasant voice said from the other line.

"Oh, hi. Umm...can you pay my water bills?"

"_Oh...? Can't your amant do it?"_

"My what?" Law stuttered, his question followed by a chuckle. Serena sounded like a disgusting rich-kid at times, not that she wasn't.

"_Forget it. Hey, we're gonna go at Sabo's later, wanna come?"_

"Nah...I'm cool."

After three failures, Law decided to live. Life was a good thing, or so she said.

* * *

Just like the rest of his siblings, Luke was curious, if not more than them. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the teenager walked down the street to the alley he had marked. How he wished he had never seen that horrific sight. Maybe it was just a trick of his tired had to make sure though, whatever the case. Something told him that it was true, no matter how much he denied it.

Tiny drops of water announced the upcoming rainfall and Luke pulled his hood up, mostly to cover his face. He was in the worst part of the city now, the Red Light District. His bright yellow eyes caught glimpses of semi-naked or completely naked women dancing in the windows, attracting customers into the lewd acts. He saw businessmen his father introduced to him, those bastards that kept on yelling that such places were a stain for society. One of these men was getting dragged into a brothel by his tie, as four girls giggled around him.

Upon exiting a rather noisy building, a man threw up inches before Luke's shoes. The youth jumped back, nearly falling to the ground. No one bothered to pick him up, they ignored the incident as if nothing had happened. Luke looked around, watching as people passed and left, each leaving their own mark on the walls.

The poorest whores were walking up and down the street, whistling at men. One of them had to be around his sister's age, not Serena's but Anna and Lili's. Poor thing looked freezing in her not-quite-there clothes, her young body unable to withstand the cigarette she was smoking. A man walked out of a red car and after looking at her, he shoved her inside. Luke could still see her deep blue hair as she shifted inside the car, trying to make some money.

With confident steps, Luke walked towards the alley. Despite the rain having stopped, the teen kept his hood on so no one would recognise him. Following his older sister's footsteps, Luke had already a reputation around the city, mostly for prying his nose where he shouldn't. Some wanted the boy dead so he had to keep a low profile when outside. Luke loved his life more than anything.

A man that looked like a cartoon was waiting by some crates inside the alley. He had to be around his late forties, round and flushed, with fat skin and multiple chins, his head being bald on top, reflecting the dim lights. Luke found the picture really odd, the man looked ten times more ridiculous in that tight suit. It was a cheap one. Ever since he was small he could remember his brother picking only the best suits, making their mother feeding the bill to him. Luke pitied the button on the man's jacket. Poor thing tried so hard to keep all this fat together that it nearly disappeared in it.

"Bad news, kid." The man chuckled."I forgot that he's not around today, hehe."

"What?"

"You're here for him, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Luke asked, not so sure of what he was saying. Being the bright kid he was, his brain started thinking rapidly. _A male prostitute?_ "Do you know when he's around?"

"Umm...Weekends mostly. And at some Friday nights, mostly during summer or spring."

"OK, thanks."

* * *

"There." Serena said softly as the dim light of her room went straight into Kid's eye. The redhead groaned and blinked a few times, letting the feeling get into him. He was free of the bandages, most of them. His left shoulder was completely covered, his fake arm missing. His entire left side felt numb, making him unable to yell at her. For the time being, he could just glare, seeing a smug smile dying her lips.

"It's from the anaesthetic. You'll get over it quickly." She put the last bandage to a basket and stood up. "I'll be outside. If you can move your mouth again and need anything, shout. We're alone anyways."

Serena walked outside, leaving the man alone in her room. There was a show on TV but she didn't care about it at all. She had a habit of leaving the TV on when she was home alone, it made her feel less lonely. Ace was still outside, looking for her motorcycle along with Luffy. Who could've stolen it? It had to be someone with access to the building's garage. Could it be Law? It had to be. Sure, Law couldn't ride this monster but someone from the Donquixote Family maybe could. Yet, according to Smoker, the man who was riding it that night was suspected of being Shadow. Doflamingo wanted this guy's head, did he want to kill his own people? Maybe he was just bluffing, saying that he wanted Shadow's head to distract her.

"I'm just a humble informant." Serena murmured, stroking her chin with her index finger. So damn confusing. She had a theory in mind but it was too fucking impossible. Not that Doflamingo wasn't able to do it...Could it be, that the idiot had all of these just to get her? If that was the case she was both surprised and flattered.

That was why she like him so much. It wasn't only about the exterior bu the interior that made her melt quicker than Bonnie's Miss Ice cream. So perfectly unpredictable, only a few times she really knew what he was thinking. This time, she had no fucking clue.

She swayed the deck card back and forth, holding it tightly between two thin iron fingers. Every piece, black and white, was around a Light Yagami action figure.

Stretching her arm, she picked a Captain Levi figure and replaced it with Light. Better. She put the card outside the circle and placed Light on it. Smiling, she sat back to admire the view. It made more sense this way.

Still, things remained too messed up. Even her sharp mind couldn't find an end to this tangled web, let alone a start. She picked a notebook and a pen, ready to do what she always did when confused.

It all began when some unknown group attacked during a pact between Crocodile and some drug dealers from Fishman District. During the following months, people started going berserk, looking up at this strong newcomer. Teenagers started disappearing without any trace, people started posting myths on the internet, Doflamingo started facing the biggest threat he had ever seen. _The Joker is chasing after a Shadow. _Everything reached the peak when Galley-La and the Underwolrd's biggest drug storage were blown to bits. And when things calmed down a bit, the head of the case fell into a coma after she was shot by some random douche riding her motorcycle.

Despite it being very late, the city was still lit up with lights. Serena could see her reflection on the glass, the raindrops that fell from her reflection's eyes like tears. It reminded her of the little game she and James used to play in the car. The two would watch the drops racing to the bottom, cheering their champions to win. The whole world seemed so simple through her golden eyes back then. And now it was a trap, something she came to love and loathe. More loved than loathed actually, for it held the person she loved the most. For her. She had to do it for her.

"Oi Mihawk!" The angry voice came out of her room, sounding a bit tired. Serena smiled and walked into the bedroom, to find the irritated redhead sitting there scowling. Serena laughed, thinking how he wanted to cross his arms stubbornly like he always did but she had taken his left one away.

"Yes Eustass?" She asked kindly.

"I need to talk to you." Kid sighed, as though he had lost a battle with himself. Serena raised a brow, eyeing the redhead with interest. Whenever Kid went into serious mode, Serena knew something was off.

_You don't fucking say_. She rolled her eyes at her stupid thought, thinking about the massive cock-up Sabaody had become.

"Sure." She said calmly, finally getting rid of her usual smug smile."Ah, before you start, I want you to know that no one but me knows you're here."

"What about Rebecca? I thought she lived here?"

"I'll fill in the gaps later." Serena smiled softly."Please, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kid narrowed his eyes with some difficulty. Serena was scary when she was polite, scarier than usual. It was her eyes, he assumed. A glacier that shared the same color as gold, twice its value. Serena had little of her mother's appearance, let alone her character. Sure, she had a bad temper but Kid believed that this was another trait she shared with her father.

Serena loved her father. No, she _worshipped _him. Nothing else mattered to her, only to make him smile and feel proud. So far, she was making good progress, even though slow. Kid remembered when Law told them that Serena tried to kill the twins in their cribs, afraid that her beloved would grow tired of her and turn to his new daughters. The resemblance was scary, though her delicious lips and sculptured body showed it less so.

"You and Crocodile are like...family, right?" Kid spoke. Serena nodded, her black hair dancing slightly. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Um...last month. Why?"

"Well, you better stay hidden. He wants your head."

Serena's jaw dropped a few inches, her eyes taking the shape of two shiny coins."What?!"

"Everyone thinks you're behind all this."

"But I'm not! How many times do I have to tell everybody!" Serena growled and jumped up, frustrated. Her slightly larger than average bicuspids shone in the dim lighting of the room and Kid found it somewhat attractive. They looked ready to tear soft flesh apart.

After calming down, she sat back on the bed. "After some time, he found out that you and I-" He stopped. After a few awkward seconds, he focused his wounded gaze on the black bed sheets."So he started suspecting things." Kid explained, feeling more confident again."For all I know, he thinks you work for the Joker."

Serena pursed her lips, different thought dancing around in her mind, each more stupid than the previous. Why the hell would Crocodile do something like that? Had the calm man panicked so much that he actually grew suspicious of his niece?

"He thought that you would come to me and tell me about this. Sure, everyone knows how much you hate me but judging by the way he acts, anything is possible to him."

"You probably know it already. What the big shots like about this city is order. Everything is like a well-oiled engine. Suddenly, some fucker shows up and fucks the entire place. The most dangerous people around here are me, you and Trafalgar." Kid suddenly stopped."Why not him then?"

"Law works for the Joker. The Joker is Donquixote Doflamingo, you know that pink...thing. Law is the Surgeon of Death, the guy that takes off eyeballs."

Serena's disgusting simplicity scaredeven the bravest of men but not Kid. He kinda knew that already and since Serena was the most reliable informant, she was used to walking around carrying such dangerous information. Yet it somehow didn't feel right. They knew each other for a very long time, they were even a couple. Why now of all times? Was she planning anything?

"Okay. It was expected for them to believe that you, since I worked for Crocodile, was the one behind this."

Serena sighed. At least they were getting somewhere. First, she had to clear things up by visiting each one in person. Then, she had to take a closer look on Viola's case. Something told her that those events were connected and that for the first time, Doflamingo was innocent. And lastly, do something she had been thinking about for a very long time.

Looked like yet another sleepless night for Serena Mihawk. At least she had access to the secret archives. Having a Celestial Dragon in the family was more resourceful than it sounded.

"Eustass, I need you to tell me where Killer is."

Kid furrowed his non-existing brows."Why?"

"Trust me."

"Easier said than done." He huffed. One look into her eyes was all that it too. Serena was an excellent liar but this time she was telling the truth. He gave up."He's probably on the run. If he's not in any of the other guys' houses, then he must be at his Mom's."

"His Mom's?" Serena laughed as she repeated the words. The most natural thing sounded utterly absurd in Killer's case. _Killer with parents..._ All the years she had known the blond, she had never seen his face. Even in kindergarten his face was always covered by his bangs. And she couldn't remember any blonde women with...their...eyes...covered..."Please don't tell me that _that thing_ is his fucking mother?"

* * *

She could almost see the noise as she tried to walk through the _dancing _idiots. Semi-naked women danced wantonly in the cages hanging from the ceiling, trying their best to look stunning even through the smoke and neon lights. It truly was a disgusting place. Serena hated crowded places and people in general, plus the pumping noise irritated the shit out of her. Around her, men with tight black suits and dark shades walked, following her every step, walking in a scattered ring.

Bellamy was easy to notice. Law described the man like an annoying cousin that no one actually like yet was always there. Serena knew that he wasn't a member of the Donquixote family, just a stupid fanboy of Doflamingo. Though she had to admit, the two bore many similarities. One of them was the stupid grin. Another one, the amount of women around them. She knew that each of those girls was paid or hoped for a heated night with that blond pack of muscle.

One mistake people did when in love was do whatever the fuck the _one _told them without even thinking. Okay, so maybe Bellamy wasn't _in love _with Doflamingo but according to Law, he did anything the flamboyant man asked for. Law had done the same mistake. Poor thing was so mad for her, he didn't even know what he was saying was supposed to be confidential information.

The club was a dark place, decorated by the usual stuff one found in a nightclub. Except this one was underwater. Instead of walls, the customers enjoyed seeing fish swimming in the lake. The part of the place where Bellamy was sitting was fairly more comfortable in the whole nightclub. He was sitting on a massive couch, watching the show from the comfort of the luxurious leather. Spiral ladders led to lone balconies with one or two tables on them. For other people, spotting the huge men was impossible, but Serena's sensitive eyes it was too fucking obvious to ignore.

It took Bellamy a few minutes to notice the woman that was standing before him. Because of the darkness, he did not realize who she was."Wanna join us, babe? He asked smugly, eyeing the shadow of her curvaceous body. Only when Serena raised her head he saw the bright orbs boring into him."You..." He mouthed, losing all his confidence at once. With a move of his hand, every man standing on the balconies pointed their guns at the young woman, waiting for another order to shoot.

Suddenly, all men fell to the ground, a muffled sound coming from all directions. Behind the corpses stood the same men in black that had been following her, clearly less than Bellamy's, but ten times stronger. Serena smiled, her white teeth sparkling in the dark. Blood started falling to the floor, making a sound only a superhuman could hear. Luckily, they had none with them tonight.

Before Bellamy could act, a gun touched his temple ever so delicately, like soft fingers. The annoying munching of an apple made him slowly turn his head upwards, to find himself facing the most arrogant yellow eyes he had ever seen. The woman next to him moaned, earning a wink from James. Serena chuckled.

"Enough, Prince Charming." She said."You've had your share."

The man took another large bite from the green apple he was eating, some juice running down his strong jaw. He was the only one that wasn't wearing shades, just to make things more dramatic.

"What are you doing here?! The Joker will fucking kill you, Mihawk!"

"Like I give a shit. Is he here, by the way?" She asked, looking around for any signs of the blond.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you are an idiot. Plus, my brother is shoving a Kalashnikov in your face."

"It's for the zombie apocalypse." James explained to the surrounding ladies. Like they understood what he was saying. They all cared about his beautiful face and smooth voice.

"So tell me, is the Joker here or not? I have other things to do, y'know."

She waited a couple of minutes during which Bellamy looked from the gun to James, from James to those around them and back to Serena. Only a blind man would deny that she was suffocatingky attractive, but too much beauty was annoying. Flawless skin, perfect teeth, full, lips, gorgeous body, eyes of a predator, he found her appearance infuriating.

"He's upstairs in the main suite. I think Trafalgar is with him, I'm not sure."

"I don't care." Shoving the woman aside, Serena sat on the couch as though it was her throne. Ah, how it amused. Twenty men had just discovered the mystery of afterlife and the only thing those fools cared about was whether the dancer was going to take her thong off or not. Serena hoped she did."You are the reason why I'm here."

Bellamy's eyes widened."What do you want?"

"Who shot my mother?" Serena asked, suddenly going into seriously serious mode."Was it you?"

"No. I mean, I was there that night, I was inside the warehouse. Vergo was the one who did it. I swear!"

"I think he's telling the truth." James said. Serena chewed on the inside of her bottom lip like she always did when in doubt. She couldn't kill the man, every pawn was useful in the game.

"One more thing. The guy who fucked Viola's house, was it you?"

"W-What?"

"Don't you dare fucking _what _me, motherfucker." She shook him by his collar, pressing her face close to his. "Who. Fucking. Was. it."

"I-I've no idea! I only know that some papers were stolen but Doflamingo doesn't have them. No one does!"

"Grandfather does." James smiled."I'll go to Mariejoa next week, I'll check it for you."

"Thanks. So, your party had nothing to do with the whole thing until it happened?" Bellamy shook his head frantically."Which room is it?" Serena asked, suddenly standing up.

"Um...It's the only room up there. A-A red door."

Serena nodded, pressing her finger in her ear."Sabo, Ace. You guys come with me. Marimo-"

"_You're a pain, you know that?"_

"Zoro-kun, then. Take Sanji-san and James and cover the doors, each one on each door. Luffy. Wake the fuck up! You cover stay here, see if this idiots makes anything...stupid." Before she left, she noticed something else."Marco, please wait outside the alley door. I have a hunch."

The three began walking up the empty corridor, feeling the pumping noise below their feet. Sabo whistled upon seeing his reflection."Damn I look hot in a suit!"

"No, **I** look better." Ace said, flattening his body like a peacock.

"You both look fine." Serena hissed, this was not the time to fool around. She knew that her friends viewed this as real life Hitman but she wasn't joking. If Shanks was right, whenever Serena lost her Serenity, she looked exactly like her father.

She signaled at them to stop outside the door, and with a strong kick, she wrecked the door. Whoever was inside let a loud shriek and surely broke something, if not a human head. It would appear that she had disrupted the Joker's after sex nap. Or not so after. He was still flushed and without his shades on, his clothes tossed too far from where he was laying. Just like in every place he owned, the bed was too large for common people, fit for the King he was.

"Are you mad?!" He yelled at her, ready to get up and strangle her with his own hands."What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"I came here to tell you one thing. One, stay the fuck away from my family. And two, I'm not Shadow."

"Those were two things."

"They were facts, Doffy. And I'm starting to get really, really pissed." She whispered."I want you to know that this will be a very Merry Christmas."

The threat shone in her eyes, he could feel it. It made him feel odd, right in the middle of a typhoon. Maybe he should start instead of irritating her, try and turn her on his good side. With the plan he had in mind, Serena would turn into more than a mere subordinate.

She opened the window, distracted by the voices out there. A freezing breeze flew in, sending goosebumps all over Doflamingo's naked body. The sight made her smile.

Down there was Marco who had an utterly furious Trafalgar Law in an iron hold."Take him at my place and stay there. I don't trust this idiot alone."

Her cell-phone rang, sending the music all over the room."Yes?"

"_Serena!"_ Anna's frantic voice pierced her ears."_Mom's awake!"_

Everyone was in the large hospital room, around the bed. Everyone but Crocodile. Serena was actually glad that he wasn't there, Kid's words made her feel uneasy. Serena smiled upon seeing two dark eyes turning at her. Her strong mother looked so weak, her pale lips almost invisible. Yet she was beautiful, a beautiful fighter. She felt Luke's worried gaze. Her brother looked as if he was hiding something, something he wanted to share really bad. Serena couldn't care less. After shoving her father away, she fell into Rosemary's arms.

"Don't cry, baby." James was already crying, his own tears competing against Roger, Shanks, Rayleigh and Mihawk's."Men are strong, my ass."

"I'm just glad you're awake."

It surely had been a wild night. The first shy beams were making an appearance from the dark horizon, casting a light that revealed every stinky corner of the sinful city. The tapping of her All-Stars hitting the floor was the only thing she heard an she walked towards the beautiful mansion. Since she didn't have the keys, she climbed all the way up the fence. Like a cat, Serena landed gracefully on four, making almost no sound. She walked through the cool garden, the place looked heavenly during summer.

After breaking into the house, she started looking around the rooms for Rebecca. In one of them, she found Mr. Soldier mumbling happily in his sleep. Rebecca was a few rooms away, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the events of that amazingly busy night.

Serena sat softly on the bed, smiling at the beauty before her. Rebecca looked amazing when awake but absolutely breath taking when asleep. Her pink silky hair was flowing next to her, her long lashes casting shadows over her lively cheeks. Serena planted a soft kiss on her tender lips, a kiss enough to wake her.

"Rena?" Rebecca asked, rubbing her eyes."What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"Nevermind that." Serena giggled."You need a new lock." The words wouldn't come out from her mouth. This was a thousand times harder than when she confessed her love. This was...and impossible ordeal. With a few words, she was going to destroy her angel's illusion. She had done may awful things, things people feared to even imagine, but this was the most horrible of them all.

"I'm here because I want to tell you something." Serena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Doflamingo is the Joker. He was the one who murdered your mother."

Two soft hands cupped each side of her head, a pair of lips brushing against her own."I know." The words made Serena's eyes widen, any words to drown in the sweet kiss. She let Rebecca pin her down, lose herself like Zoro did in a straight path.

* * *

**Gah! My brain feels numb after ten hours of Game of Thrones. I swear, if tyrion fucking dies, I'll burn the books and stop watching! All hail the Imp! Do you guess who Killer's Mom is? Hurr, Hurr.**

**Anyway, review pwease, any comments welcome. See you next time!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	10. Legen-

_January 10th, Project #34_

_Due to the circumstances that have recently occurred, Project #34 will commence as soon as possible. The number of representatives has been narrowed to seven, all of whom must attend at least one monthly meeting and reside in the Sabaody region. So far, the first seven had been picked out. Aside from attending the meetings where they will be informed about their duties, the codenamed Warlords must under no circumstances have any relations with the underground community. Should such behavior be detected, the Warlord will be immediately stripped of his/her privileges and titles. Each Warlord has a possible replacement in case they revoked from the organisation. _

_March 22nd , The Worst Generation._

_It has been reported that rookies around the Sabaody Archipelago area have started to gain ground. They have been codenamed as The Worst Generation. Relations with the underground community are suspected though not confirmed. From the entire group, four stand out, two of them have had previous problems with the law. These people are:_

_Monkey D. Luffy. He is confirmed of being Monkey D. Dragon's son, leader of the rebellious force known as 'The Revolutionary Army, something that makes this individual more dangerous. It is unknown if he is working with his father though something like that seems unlikely. Despite being only a student, Monkey D. Luffy gains ground and followers fast. Must be eliminated if evidence against him is found._

_Trafalgar Law. His background remains unknown though it has been confirmed that he comes from the North Blue. He is an excellent senior student at the Med School, and a protegé of Donquixote Doflamingo. Due to him being under the protection of a Warlord who is also an ex Celestial Dragon, gathering information about this person that will lead to his arrest is hard. Must be eliminated if evidence against him is found._

_Princess Serenity D. Cantarella Mihawk, 'Serena', first in the line of succession after her grandfather. Due to her royal status, Serenity will not be caught. From every person in the group, Her Highness is the most suspicious and the most likely to have some relations. It is widely known that Her Highness works as an information broker. It has yet to be confirmed if she does indeed works for the Joker under the alias 'Surgeon of Death' or not, though the probability is relatively low. Her Highness is a senior in Med School, the best one in her class, alongside Trafalgar Law. Her Highness had participated in five Olympic Games and won three golden medals and two silver. It is unknown if Her Highness has stopped her career on fencing or not. Due to her mother having denied her rights in succeeding her father, His Excellency has decided to name Princess Serenity as his heir, instead of one of his sons or one of Her Highness' brothers. If evidence against her is found, the asset should be handled discreetly._

_Eustass Kid. Kid had always had problems with the law which he manages to avoid. Several charges for causing damage around the Archipelago, injuring several people severely, and is also being suspected for working with one of the Underwold brokers, whose identities still remain unknown. Unfortunately, we have no idea for whom he works for but we managed to discover one of his accomplishes, another member of the Worst Generation named Killer. The man's face is unknown as well as his background. So far, Eustass Kid doesn't seem to have any connections to some powerful person, his violent nature states him as a threat. Must be eliminated if evidence against him is found._

_April 30th, Sir Crocodile_

_Due to the already dubious nature of the chosen Warlords, we always keep an eye on them. According to our most reliable sources, Sir Crocodile is one of the four major Underworld brokers, and the leader of an organisation called, 'Baroque Works'. Thanks to our spy's, Princess Nefertari Vivi's, information we have reached the decision to revoke him from his position. His motives, though still uncertain, are most likely to be seeking for military power something that would pose a massive threat for the World Government. A replacement has yet to be found though the most possible choice is Princess Serenity. _

James got up and yawned. Those files sure were helpful but they were nowhere near what he was looking for. He was alone in the archive room, the silence bouncing around the walls. Distant noises of people laughing in the gardens, slaves groaning, and some indifferent staff members as they gossiped the day out. Despite it being near Christmas, the weather looked better than summer. James liked summer, while Serena adored winter. His foolish sister. He had to hold back the urge to laugh when he read the files, he felt really bad for those Government officials. Even if they caught her, they would be forced to immediately release her.

The little secretary that had showed him to this room was too infatuated with his image to do him any good, so he simply sent her away only to find himself helpless in this mess. How did people found themselves around here? Sure, it wasn't all fucked up, mountains of papers in every step, but they were just too fucking many, more than he could handle. And all in the wrong order, as though his little sisters had just visited the place. Somehow, James still managed to find his way around, and he had come upon some very interesting things. He never knew and he doubted that any of his siblings, even Serena, knew about the project their father participated in.

Normally, people weren't allowed to take documents like those home. But since he wasn't anyone, he casually made copies of anything interesting he found. And so far, he had given Serena quite the homework. What he was looking for was stacked behind some files about Dance Powder. He read those two and decided to make a few copies as well.

_Extremely Classified, contains sensitive information._

James let a small chuckle out. He could imagine his four siblings going bananas over something like this, forbid them something and it became their heart's desire. This clearly was something. It wasn't just a file or a sheet of paper; this was a monster made of black metal that had a security system. He ran his slim fingers up and down the side, feeling the mechanism ticking under his skin. Since he had to input a code, he took it that the bomb was there to destroy the papers in the case of an intruder. James didn't have a code or password, the ones more likely to have it were either Rebecca's grandfather or Doflamingo. There was no way he could ever ask something from Doflamingo and Serena insisted on leaving Rebecca out of this.

His sister's love for the other woman was both scary and sweet. Serena loved Rebecca though she sometimes did extreme things. Really bad things. The year Mihawk sent her away to France so she could get a better education was the year Serena snapped. No one could keep her away from her _one and forever to be true love, _as she stated while her eyes shone with affection.

Using his knowledge around alarm systems, James turned this one off as well, making the case open swiftly. After browsing a little, he found out what exactly he was looking for.

_Public Employment Security Office._

_Due to his status as a Celestial Dragon (even though former), Donquixote Doflamingo's activities including the P.E.S.O are to be overlooked. After reaching an agreement, both Marine and Government officials are allowed to employ laborers while paying the original price._

_Aiding to the W.G._

_Aside from the P.E.S.O, Donquixote Doflamingo has also aided the W.G by providing other useful resources. These include advanced weapons and chemicals as well as drugs. All products are manufactured in Dressrosa and have nothing to do with the black market. Both weapons and chemicals are to be used against rebellious forces (e.g The Revolutionary Army) or at other conflicts. Drugs and other substances are used in order to conduct different experiments that are prone to make a breakthrough in the field of medicine. The experiments are approved by the World Government. P.E.S.O employees are to be used as test subjects, mostly Fishmen. _

_Another help has been given through toys. Every toy that bears the Made In Dressrosa label, has special surveillance mechanism inside it. All shop owners have been informed to give those toys to suspects instead of regular ones. According to law #5, article #245, line #4, as long as the person under surveillance is suspected of participating in illegal organisations, it is not considered violation of privacy._

James lifted his head, his fingers caressing the paper. This truly was a treasure. He had to admit, Serena was a genius. Using her status, she could easily take Doflamingo down, using his own cards against him. Why though? No one knew the reason of Serena's hatred for Doflamingo. As far as he knew, she didn't have any bad experiences with him such as rape or anything. He asked Rebecca and Law too, even they didn't know, Rebecca had been totally oblivious to Serena's behavior towards the man all the time. He expected Law to know something, even suspect, but nothing.

Maybe it was just her thirst for power. Yes, this had to be it. If there was any good reason why Serena acted like this would be because she wanted to take over everything. And with Doflamingo in the middle, things would get just difficult. If she was satisfied by simply working as a doctor, she would be doing it already. Instead, she convinced (with methods still unknown) Mihawk to run for mayor. And so far, everything favored them. Those around her could not see her plan but he could, twins shared the same thinking after all. After Mihawk won the elections -which James was sure he would do- the company would pass on to the disinherited daughter.

A mummer's farce. Mihawk would never do anything to his precious Cherry, he had a thing for her that he didn't express on his other children. James was fine with it, with everything actually. With Serena getting the company and all. He always knew it. People knew better than to get between those two.

His expensive suit had a few specks of dust on it. Frowning, James cleaned himself carefully, admiring the black clothing. He loved suits, he only wore them. But he loathed ties or anything that restrained his neck. He had only one favorite, a coal black one, a gift from his mother. Most of the time he left the top buttons of his usually white shirt opened, just like today. He walked to the printing machine and after taking his copies, he put everything back into place with extreme care.

* * *

"Who's my pretty boy?" Serena asked for the trillionth time that day, rubbing Bepo's face."Huh? You? Yes you are!"

For Law, this was inhumane torture. After spending a rather long night killing people Doflamingo found useless, he got to tolerate both Serena and Ace this early in the morning. Okay, so maybe 5 PM wasn't so morning, it remained uncomfortable. And every time she appeared, Bepo went bananas, forgetting his quiet self in an instant. Seeing that with the barking and the volume being so high up listening to Justin Bieber for two hours straight would be easier than sleeping.

Just kidding.

Every noise stopped as soon as he walked in the living room. Ace held back his laughter, mocking snickers escaping as he turned his attention to the TV. Serena on the other hand remained staring at him blankly.

"Dude, you seriously need a girlfriend." She flatly said. Law looked down at his crotch to find mother nature greeting him in the best way possible. Ace laughed for a few seconds but luckily stopped.

"For your information, I do have a girlfriend."

"Just because it's pink and fluffy doesn't make it a chick." At this, Ace starting laughing his ass off.

Law sent her death through his glare."I do-"

"Your right hand doesn't count." Ace said, giving an end on his attempts to appear the bigger man for once.

Law walked inside his room and slammed the door, only to open it seconds after, obviously infuriated. "And I am FUCKING LEFT HANDED!"

There was a small knock on his door which made his frown deepen. Without waiting for an invitation, Serena peeked her head inside, her big eyes blinking at him. Silence had fallen all over the apartment, indicating that everyone else was now gone, everyone but her. He actually enjoyed her presence, not necessarily her company. Just sitting with her in silence.

"Falgar?" She softly asked.

"What do you want?" He gruffly asked, turning his face away from her.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to offend you." She muttered, eyes falling on her pink Converse. They looked worse than ever with all that dirt staining them. But she still loved them.

"Will you forgive me?" Law froze. He had seen this scene countless times before, when random girls would come to Doflamingo, begging for his forgiveness. Law wanted anything but to look like him, especially on the way the blond treated women.

He eyed her for a good moment, getting a full picture of her body. Apologising didn't suit her at all. He could tell by her glacier eyes that she didn't mean her words. Not that it mattered, Serena knew that Law would eventually forgive her. They had been working this way for many years now.

She sat on his bed, brushing some socks away."I missed having you around Law." She admitted, falling backwards on the matress."How the fuck do you sleep on this thing?"

"I manage." He chuckled, doing the same besides her, all the air making an exit from his lungs."I missed having you around too."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the sounds of their rhythmic breaths, the distant noises of the city coming to life. Everywhere, even in the Lawless Zone, people were getting ready for Christmas. The gifts, the smell, the sweet aura was all over the metropolis, covering the constant reek. It was a very pleasant change, going from _oh shit, the fuck is going on _to ridiculously jolly. Even if it was just an illusion, people believed in it. This illusion was anything but useless. In fact, it was what they most needed at the moment. One walk around the citycould make a tourist realize how bad things were just by looking around.

Illusions were created to fool people, make them believe into something otherwise impossible, trick the mind for a second. Those clever enough could see through it though this way magic broke and reality flushed in. Serena knew that all these smiling people knew, they could see through the velvet curtains at the chaos behind. It was both a show and an illusion. A play they did for themselves, to fool their own minds that everything was okay. And for a monetarily warm smile, the kind of smile able to melt the dirty snow on the ground, it was worth it.

"Law." She spoke.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Not in a ,y'know, take me now sorta way."

Law snapped up, offended."Why not? Am in not a sexy piece of ass?"

"I'm sure about the ass part." Serena reassured him."My boyfriend's hotter."

"Just because he's smoke doesn't mean it's fire." She gaped at him for a while and they both started laughing. They had missed this, this connection they had. Only them.

It was as pure as the snow that was falling on her shoulders as she walked, making her black coat look as though it had been covered in sugar. A few flakes clung on her hair, giving an end to the black monotony. It was a bit moistened, making her ears feel cold but thankfully, she was wearing a scarf. A deep red woolen scarf Rouge had made for her that felt incredibly warm. It was enough to cover her ever so sensitive lips.

As she walked in front of a shop, she saw two kids, a boy and a girl, staring sorrowfully at the toys. It truly was a sight to behold, all the shiny things, walking on their own. It even made her smile. But those two poor things could only look at them, while watching rich kids buying tons of those toys. In the end, she felt a little sorry for them. They had to be brother and sister, the boy being slightly older. They were both dressed in rugs, dirty tatters that hung around their thin limbs pathetically. What shocked her even more was that the two were barefoot.

At the front door of the shop, an ugly boy with orange hair started crying because he didn't like the gift his parent's had bought for him. And to be frank, he wasn't so little. Serena knew that he was near twelve years old. If Sabo could see this, he would flip. Everyone knew that he hated his _little brother _as well as his parents. The only people he acknowledged as his siblings were Ace and Luffy. Who would want having such a spoiled little shit as a baby brother? Thankfully, her baby brothers both kicked ass, not to mention her little sisters.

"But Stelly!" The woman pleaded."We bought you 37 gifts! Don't you like them?"

"No!" The boy screamed, throwing the boxes away."Last year you bought me 38! I want more!"

"Ma'am", Serena spoke gently, moving towards the loud couple."If you can't keep your brat's trap shut, I suggest you go away."

"How dare you speak up to me! You little... I am a Noble!"

"And I am a World Noble." She actually hated the fact but it was pretty damn useful."So," plus the look on their faces deserved a fucking Oscar,"you either walk away with your 37 gifts, or I call bodyguards."

It took them mere seconds to disappear in the crowd, glancing like terrified at the snickering woman. The two kids laughed to, making her look at them. They both stopped, afraid of her gaze. Serena smiled and knelt in front of them.

"Hi. I'm Serena. You two are?"

"I-I'm Claude and this is my sister Anna."

"Claude eh?" She smiled. "Your last name?"

"Faustus." At times like these, she wished she had a pocket Law.

She started laughing uncontrollably, scaring the two children."Are you meaning to tell me that your name is actually Claude fucking Faustus?" The boy shook is head."Wicked."

"You have a pretty name." The girl said. She had a pair of piercing green eyes, bright enough to blind.

"Why thank you. I have a sister named Anna." She smiled again."She's not as pretty as you are." Anna giggled."Where are your parents?"

The little siblings let their heads fall to the ground, heavy with sadness."They both died." Claude muttered.

Serena stood up."Where do you live? Don't tell me in the Lawless Zone?" Judging by their clothes, the answer was pretty obvious. Something inside her melted in the sight of the small couple. They were so little and fragile, like Law when she first met him. A little kitten. The same thing that hadattracted her to her friend was what made her heart flutter for those two as well.

Sighing, she pointed towards the skyscraper where her father's company was situated."You see this building? Go inside and tell them that Serena send you, okay? Tell them what you want and they will give it to you." She gave the kids a reassuring smile, and before she could do anything, they both were hugging her legs tightly, making the black-haired woman blush a harsh shade of red.

"Thank you." They both muttered before running away.

Serena started walking again, occasionally smiling at a few people. She also saw some of her friends, Ace was using Bepo as a chick magnet. And it worked. A few girls had formed a circle around the animal, admiring his cuteness as Ace unleashed yet another wave of his kick-ass pick-up lines.

"Wait dammit!" Just before stepping inside the building, she turned around to find a man running towards her. Despite running, a cigar still hung from his lips, many others were on his blue jacket as well. A pair of protective orange glasses were on his forehead, indicating that he was some sort of craftsman.

Serena raised an eyebrow at the blond, turning around fully to face him."Yes?"

The man took a few breaths before standing up again. He scanned over her body, his face suddenly becoming scarlet."At least every part of your body is covered..." He murmured, his eyes finally finding her own."My name is Paulie. I am from the Galley-La Company."

At this, her eyebrows disappeared inside her silky hair."Really?"

"Yes. Iceburg-san learnt that you have been investigating the case."

"Yes, I have."

"He wants you to meet him. Nothing suspicious." Paulie added hastily.

"I have been thinking the same thing for many weeks now, Mister Paulie." She commented, her thin fingers moving to caress her chin. She brought a light blue card from her pocket and handed it to the man. Paulie read it silently."Tell him me to call me when he feels like it."

If Kid was right, Killer's mother lived on the third floor of the building. Her wild fantasy made her imagine how the interior of the building would look, and she was actually amazed. This was nothing like the place she thought it to be, with whips and paddles and collars and other BDSM shit hanging from the walls. Just a normal corridor, with normal doors, from where voices of normal families leaked. But what about the inside of the apartment? Her sleek iron finger was trembling, unable to ring the bell. Taking a deep breath, Serena did it.

She was frozen solid, doomed to hear the woman coming closer and closer to the door. The woman behind the door did not peek through the little hole. Instead, she simply opened the door, making Serena jump a little.

Before her was a tall, lean woman, with long, wild, orange hair that fell like strands of heated gold on her soft pink nightgown. The horn headpiece was missing from her head but her eyes were still covered.

"Umm...hi." Serena said nervously."I brought you...cookies with rum. My aunt made them." She shoved the box forward.

Sadi-chan took the box and smiled brightly at the younger woman."Thanks for your," moan,"gift, sweetie."

"Is Killer here?" Serena asked. Judging by the leather jacket on the couch, he was.

"Yes. Buttercup is," moan,"here. Would you like to," moan again,"see him?"

"Yea. I was so worried about him!" Serena sobbed, wiping the non-existent tears from her eyes.

Killer was sitting on his old bed, reading Sogeking manga when his mother slammed the door opened. Annoyed, he took the earphones off and glared at her through his thick bangs."Mom! What are you-"

He stopped as soon as he saw who was behind her."You. What is she doing here?"

"Relax, buttercup." Sadi-chan moaned."Serena-chan is only here to visit. Right, Serena-chan?" Serena nodded happily."Tell me if you need anything, and always take," moan,"precautions."

The woman left, leaving the two alone. Before Killer could reach for his weapons, Serena stopped him. "I only came here because I want to talk to you. About Kid."

Killer stopped, giving her a good look. He had known Serena for a very long time and during those twenty years, he wasn't able to trust her for a single second. He knew however that whenever she didn't blink, she was telling the truth. She was everyhting but dishonorable. He expected no less from a swordsman's daughter. He sat back down on the bed, crossing his arms above his chest.

Serena looked around Killer's bedroom, her eyes falling on various posters. It was very clean and tidy, everything placed where it was supposed to be. She doubted that this was his doing. Back when she and Kid where still at it, their apartment was always a mess. Since she was somewhat messy she didn't mind it, until a rat tried to eat her cell phone while she was sleeping.

"Daft Punk." She said, her gaze stopping on one poster.

Killer picked up his helmet. It looked odd without his head inside it."Big fan."

Awkward silence pause before Killer broke the ice."So, umm, what is it?"

Serena smirked with a speed that scared him a little."Listen and listen carefully. This is going to be legen- Grab your jacket because I want Kid to hear this too."

* * *

**Sadi-chan is Killer's fucking mother. Period. Those two are like clones! I expect Oda-sensei (he owns One Piece btw) to do something like that. Or maybe not...**

**I can't be the only one that HATES Sabo's fucking parents. And this little Stelly-dude too. Fuck this guy. Merry Christmas despite it being almost Easter! Yes, Serena used Barney Stinson quote though I dunno if it's super effective or not.**

**Review?**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


End file.
